Kat in a bag
by vampireknight777Hetaliafan
Summary: I am a not-average teenage girl in the U.S. and I find out that everything is a Lie! Can My day get ANY WORSE! *warning* main character is OC. the two characters I listed as the Catagories is the main Naruto characters I use.
1. Chapter 1

**Kat in a bag?**

Today was a normal day for me... (well... as normal as I can get because of my birth-defect... I got cat ears. Yes, you heard me; cat ears. I also have two tails... That's my other birth-defect or would it be defects?) I had my homework done while Mom and Dad was watching their favorite American show CSI: Miami. Well, I wasn't subject to their cop ways so I decided to read my reality subscription of Shonen Jump. Aaugh... no good ones that I wanted to read were there so I checked the mail.

OMG! (^-^) My BF sent me a letter! Yes! I can't wait to open the letter from Nichole! She is supposed to be living with her boyfriend now... Uhhh... what's his name?... Gaara? Well Nichole and I used to go into the same school until my hat got taken off by a jerk and my tails were discovered because they removed the jacket around my waist. Needless to say my parents were NOT Happy. They thought it would happen at Every school so they home schooled me from there on out but Nichole and I still talk(obviously).

4 months ago she got invited to go behind the scenes of the cast of Naruto and she already had a crush on Gaara... one date lead to another and soon they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Well... anyway. I opened the letter and a picture of another girl with two tails came out and I'm like (O_O) …. W... wha... What! I'm NOT the ONLY ONE? Then I read the letter and **same face still* I was... **Adopted? The girl in the picture was my REAL mom!

The letter said, "Dear Kat, I know this is going to be shocking but, here in Kohana Village I did some research in the neighboring countries... and your mom is the Nebi... Which means she is the two-tailed cat demon. She is currently in the village of the Hidden Cloud; she has a host Kat, you know a person who inhabits her spirit. Remember my father, the Kuybi? Well; Naruto's his host. Oh yeah, before I forget... you might want to look at your hand... when you figure out who you really are a picture of your demonic parent would appear on your hand; apparantly your dominant hand...*I could imagine her looking at her hand for a second then coninued.* Please visit soon, I miss you.

Signed; Nichole.

I looked at my right hand and there is a black tattoo of a cat with two tails... my mom. O_O What the HELL! My "parents" heard me and stopped their show. My "mom" came into my room with "dad" in tow behind.

She said, "What's wrong?"

I snapped: this was TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE!, "YOU ARE WRONG!" "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" "AND THIS! *I held up my hand with the tattoo facing them*WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

She was shocked and he said, "How did you know?"

I half lied,"I know who my Mother is and She contacted me." "AND I KNOW MY EARS AND TAILS AREN'T A BIRTH DEFECT!"

My "mom" looked deafeated, "I suppose you want to see her then."

I replied,"Yes. I would like to see her for a year." *out of pure habit I said "Mom, I promise that there is a school there that I can go to. I'm 15, I can take care of myself. There are others that are like me there so I don't have to hide in shame. *she flinched*

My "dad" said, "Is there anything we can do to make you stay?"

I said,"No." I have to find out who she is and why would she give me up? I mean, I'm ADORABLE! ~_~ I have brown hair and brown eyes... *is looking in my computer reflection of me at the moment*... whoa. That's CRAZY; I had BROWN eyes not BLUE!

"Mom" said, "Ok then, we won't stop you. Just give us a day or two more before you go, please?"

She IS the woman who practically raised me and I'm NOT cold-hearted so I said,"Ok. I'll give you two more days with me. (1. she's going to pay for this trip and whatever I buy there and 2. I don't know exactly where I'm going to meet Nichole and 3. I owe her when I was a baby/kit I used to cry a lot and do what babies do;eat, burp, go to the bathroom, shred the curtains, and purr; not in that order... most of the time. 4. I have to give her at least a day for her to explain how I was adopted and such.) I had a long day so I went to bed early but not before my "parents" Bob and Helena left.

The next morning...

I heard a knock at my door and my ears twitched but I pretended it was my imagination, then Helena came into my room "Are you awake?" *ears twitch* "Yes, you are awake. I still remember when you just would NOT get up for school you always pretended to be asleep until I figured it out. Well, I have something to tell you and I rather tell you when you are sitting up..."

*I yawned and rubbed my eyes then sat up* "Yesss?" I said, groggily.

She said, " I would like to tell you how you were adopted but it might take a while..." *I nodded to tell her I was listening* She continued," I was not that much older than you are now when Bob and I got married." *I sigh; she told me this story 1,000 times*

"Yes, I did tell you that story a lot. That isn't half of it though, about when I was 21 I figured that I can't have children of my own... it was a sad time for Bob and I. But Bob, bless his good soul; he went though the trouble of setting up a surprise trip for me to help us stay together. He picked Japan because it was so far away and I always wanted to go to Japan to see the Sakura trees in bloom... well anyway. Back to the story. We went and one day we went walking in the woods."

"We were having a blast hiking and fishing. Bob was going to the bathroom when I saw a woman, she had ears like you do now and two tails and I wondered, who is she and how can a person have ears and a tail like a cat but there was two of them... Then I noticed she had a baby in her arms, a little girl with brown hair and brown cat ears. This mysterious woman motioned for me to come closer and she spoke.

"Look human; I don't have much time... If you saw me another day I would have had no hesitation of attacking you. I'm in a predicament however that is crucial in time." I almost said; 'why' but she said,"None of your concern. However, this is my concern... This here is my baby daughter and I have no idea where her father is or how to reach him..." She looked at me up and down with her unnerving blue eyes... "You seem like a good person so I'm entrusting my kit to you. However when she's old enough you have to tell her to come here to me. Treat her like she's your own kit." Then this mysterious woman kissed the top of your head while she whispered, " I love you." Then she put you in my arms and then she disappeared. Bob just came back right then, "Hey honey, anything happen while I was gone?" ... The rest you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat in a bag? Ch. 2**

**Kat in a bag? Ch. 2**

quick recap: I was told how I was adopted and my mom's the two tail. End recap.  
I asked,"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Helena replied, "I was afraid that you wouldn't love us if we told you the truth and you would go to her sooner." she was ashamed of herself for lying to me.

I said, "You're wrong about that. I would still love you anyway." I hugged her and let her blubber and cry like she used to do with me. (Who knew that I would have done the same thing to her 6 years later?) When she could talk coherently again she said, "Yesterday I booked you a one way trip to Japan and I called your friend, Nichole too. She'll pick you up at the airport and she said you can stay at her house until you could buy or rent one on your own.

(By the way; have I told you that my parents are rich? … I guess not. In the Summer we go to our "Summer Cottage" actually a mansion and we stay here in California in the winter. We go on vacations all the time when "dad" is off work... he's a pretty important man. He's a producer to hit singers like K$sha and Jason Duerulo and such... but I'm not the type to care about how much money I have and who my Daddy is... oops. "dad" is. I really need to get used to that... well, that's how they can afford me to be able to go to Japan and for me to buy a house and such.) I said,(for the first time since I found out)"I love you Mommy. I don't care who my Mother is, you are still my Mommy." Helena went into another crying fit while trying to say, "Thank you." When she would talk again she said, "Everything had been taken care of, Kitten."(using my childhood nickname.)

"You will be on a first-class one way trip to Japan at 8:00 tomorrow morning and at 4:00 Japan time you should be at the airport where Nichole is picking you up at the baggage claim section." I said, "Thank you for taking care of that for me and always remember that I love you both." Then I went into my purple room and I packed all the things I needed. Squirtel (Yes. I do still sleep with him.), 5 balls of yarn, My Itouch, my charger for the Itouch, 12 shirts, 10 pairs of pants/shorts/Capri's, 3 pairs of tennis shoes, two pairs of dresses, one pair of black heels, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, My Hello-kitty alarm clock (Yes, I LOVE irony), and a hairbrush.(I LOVE to be petted! ^-^ ... It's a Kat thing.)

On the airplane; I took a coke because they didn't have Dr. Pepper. TT-TT Well... at the least I am visiting Nichole with a chance of meeting my mom, I thought. The next thing I knew I was getting my bag from the luggage claim department. I yawned when I got my bag. "I really need a Kat nap." Nichole should show up at any second... (Nichole's POV)-Gaara, do you see her? He said, "I'll be right back..." Nichole said, "Gaara..." Then he vanished. (Kat's POV)-"HOLY CRAP!" OH MY GOD!" *I CAN'T believe it! A JERK snuck up behind me and TAPPED ME on the shoulder! Saying, "Hi." THE NERVE OF HIM!*

I said, "Who the HELL Do you THINK you are!" He said, "I'm Gaara. That's who the hell do I think I am." I am dumbstruck...*Gaara off of the Reality TV show? Then Nichole's here somewhere!* I said,"If you are who you say you are then... where's Nichole?" *Speak of the devil and the devil will call*Nichole showed up. She said, "Oh.. There's where you went Gaara... *caught sight of me running and glomping her* "Kat..." I said, "Yes? My bestest pal?..." She said, "I... can't... breathe." I said, "Oh... sorry." *lets go* "I've got jet lag. Can I go to the village now?" "Please?" ^-^"

Nichole said, "Yes. The Hokage wants you there as soon as possible. Then she can ask you some questions Tomorrow. It shouldn't be hard because you're not part of the Akatsuki." I gulp, "Ok."*nervous of Tomorrow* (2 hours later; in the pimp car: aka SUV Gaara's car btw, how he got a driver's license beats me...) Nichole said, "We're here. We have to walk from here on out." I said, "AWWWw..."*we had to leave it at the gate of the hidden leaf village* Gaara said,*I think... because he barely said it*"Big baby..." *luckily was busy just looking at the gates themselves.*I said, "Wow. This is so amazing! This is the world I was missing! Why didn't I visit it sooner!"

*captain Obvious said, aka Nichole.*"You didn't know that you were adopted." I said, "You are so mean." TT-TT *then we walked to her house* "Wow. It's so big!" 0_0 (Gaara thought, "That's what she said..."*while his face still remains impassive) I said, "I so envy you. You have an indoor heated pool AND an indoor water park." Nichole said,"That's not all. There are even cooler things in there." (Gaara thought, again; That's what she said...*while his face still remains impassive*) "Find a room as long as it isn't my room or Gaara's room. You can identify both of them by the sand in both rooms."(I thought, I don't even WANT to know why they is sand in their rooms.)I said, "Ok. Finds the first non-green room and sets my stuff in it, changes into PJ's with little kitties on them, brushed my teeth, then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat in a bag ch. 3

The next morning... A headless being was saying, "Kat, ... Oh Kat... WAKE UP!" I surely must be dreaming that a headless being saying my name telling me to wake up. I'll wake up just in case...

Nichole said, "It took you long enough!" "I've been trying to wake you up since 12!" "By the way... you fell asleep in the living room smart one."

I looked around and sure enough... I was on the couch with a blanket on top of me. "What the fuck?" "I could have sworn that I was in a bed last night..."* within 1 minute I drew this conclusion...*"GAARA! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MOVED ME FROM MY BED!"

Gaara from the kitchen said, "Did not. Why would I move you from your bed?" I stumbled for an answer,"Because... Because... YOU NEVER SLEEP AND YOU WERE BORED!" "EAT THEM CHICKEN NUGGETS!" Nichole said while ignoring my comment, "Lady Tsunade wants you to see her within the next thirty minutes."

I said, "Oh Crap!"as I ran to the nearest bathroom to change and just do morning business.*7 minutes later...* I'm out. *goes into the kitchen to see what Gaara is making*

"Waffles?" 0_0... Gaara said,"Ya; got a problem with it?" I said,"I just never imagined a reality show be so... down to earth." Gaara said,"..." Nichole came down just when it started to be awkward she said, "Kat when you go outside this building you are being filmed almost constantly... understand that."

I nodded and said, "Ok."*then I ate all of my waffle*"Done, Lady Tsunade here I come!"*runs outside to the Hokage building and got there in a minute* (O_O... I was NEVER that fast before... in fact I hated P.E.)

*when I got to Lady Hokage's room* I said, "Hey Lady Tsunade! Beautiful day isn't it?*nervous laughter*Heh... heh... heh." Lady Tsunade said,"Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. You got some explaining to do." I blurted out, "Why?"

She said,"Well yesterday you didn't get checked by security so how do I know if you work for either the Akatsuki or Orochimaru?" I said, "Who again? I don't know anything about the Akatsuki or this Orochimaru guy."

She said, "Well, this is a first. The Akatsuki is a group of rouge ninja who want to conquer the world and to... Never mind. (She thought; Why would she care about the Jinjurikis?) I said,"To what, Lady Tsunade?"(I'm the purrfect example of curiosity killed the Kat) Lady Tsunade, "I said never mind."

"Anyway... Orochimaru is a sick guy who makes experiments out of people..." I couldn't help but think, Like Michael Jackson?

Lady Tsunade said,"What's with that look on your face like you're about to burst out laughing?" I said,"Nothing... I just thought of some dead famous person in Hollywood." Lady Tsunade, "What's Hollywood?" I said,"It's in California and California is in the United States. It's where all the famous people live and show their talent."

Lady Tsunade said, "Oh, yes. I know you. You are Nichole's friend right?" I said, "Yes, Lady Tsunade. I'm Kat. Nice to meet you!" ^-^ Lady Tsunade said,"I heard a lot about you. You lived in the United States not knowing you were adopted until recently am I correct?"

I said,"Yes Lady Tsunade." Lady Tsunade said,"Then your mother is the two tail am I correct?" I nodded. It's still pretty hard for me to accept though I don't show it. "Then you need to know a little more about the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki wants to kill all of the Jinjurkis to steal all of the tailed beasts inside of them." I said, "That's awful!"*is thinking of my mother*She said, "Yes. It is awful. Do you understand now why I asked you all these questions?"

I said, "Yes." Shikamaru's squad (Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Akamaru*though I didn't know their names back then...*) just came in at that second, Shikamaru said,"Lady Tsunade? Is this a bad time?" Lady Tsunade said,"No, whatever you say can be heard by her. Since I'm assuming you just got done with your mission I'm assigning your squad to be Kat's tour guide and to help her with whatever she needs. She is going to be living in Kohana for at least a year so you better get used to her and you can train whenever she doesn't need you. It's an easy enough task is it not?"

Shikamaru said, "What a drag..."(meaning; your wish is my command...) I said, "What do I smell? Auugh! Why do I smell dog?" Akamaru, "Arrf!" "Arrf!" Kiba said, "I DO NOT SMELL!" I said, "Yes! You do!" Kiba said,"Do not!" I said, "Do too!" Lady Tsunade said,"Enough! If you really want to argue do it outside of my office! I don't need your petty bickering! Just for punishment it's just Kiba who will show her around for everything she might need and will not be able to go on missions until she is settled. You two are not to leave each other's side from dusk till dawn. Then you leave each other to sleep for the night."(Lady Tsunade thought, I can already tell that them two together will be a handfull and it'll be just as a punishment for Kiba as it is for Kat.)

Kiba and I said, "But! Lady Tsunade!" Lady Tsunade said, "My desision is FINAL!""Leave my office! NOW!" We all said, "Yes, Lady Tsunade." Then most of us split up, (But I'm Stuck with Kiba! V_V) Shikamaru said, "You two should have kept your mouth's shut." Then left and Choji left with him.

I said, "Just GREAT! I'm STUCK with YOUR SMEllY SELF!"  
Kiba said, "JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE ROSES EITHER!"  
I said,"I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!"  
Kiba said,"WELL IT IS WHAT IT IS CUPCAKE!"  
I said,"Did YOU JUST CALL ME CUPCAKE!" "DO NOT CALL ME CUPCAKE! EVER!"*is biting his head off in a useless rant*  
Kiba said,"WHY WOULD I CALL YOU CUPCAKE! I DIDN'T DO THAT!"  
I said, "OBVIOUSLY YOU DID OR ELSE I WOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT IT!" "AAUGGH! YOU ARE A PAIN IN MY ASS ALREADY!"  
He said,"Hey Pot, this is Kettle; You're black!" "Hey, Lady Tsunade said you had to do whatever I want right..." (Kiba thought, Oh no... Oh no... Oh no...) I said, "Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes." "I want you to go away for an hour to give me time to train then I want you to fight me, I mean... 'train' with me to settle this once and for all."

Kiba said, "For once, I agree with you..." I said, "Hold on, One more request; Casanova. I need you to find me a realtor in Kohana. That's it, Fido. You are free to sniff your butt or whatever you do in your spare time once you get the realtor for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba mumbled,"Yes, your high Katness..."

I said,"Excuse me! Did I just hear Kiba wants me to give him MORE work? Oh Kiba! Your over-achiever you. I'll give you more work because you asked Ever so nicely about it! You must also, My Flea-Bearing Mutt; clean my dishes."

"That's what you get for sassing me; King of Ugliness." Kiba mumbled to me, "More like Queen of Pussycatness."

I said, "Because I am such in a good mood. I'll pretend that I didn't hear that and also you are lower than garbage and be treated as such."

*I walked away to Nichole's house to ask her to help me train* 3 minutes later...* Hey Nichole! I'm fighting Kiba! Can you help me train?

Nichole said, "What have you gotten yourself into Kat?" I shrugged, "What? I'm curious and easy to train."(Gaara thought: that's what she said.) "Please? I really need help."

Nichole said while sighing, "Ok, Kat. But you have to work hard!" (Gaara thought: that's what she said.) I said, "I will!" She said, "Ok then. I'll help you." I said, "Thank you! Thank you! ~_~ Thank you! Thank you!" Nichole said, =_=#(on a side note: if you don't know what that is then smack yourself because it's close to a sideways X) "SHUT UP!" "If you keep it up I WON'T TEACH YOU!"*smacks me* I said *while rubbing my head* Ouch... TT-TT ... meanie.

She said, "What did you say!" I said, "Nothing..." "I'm ready to learn." She said, "That's what I thought you said." "Well first thing's first. *does the ninja handsign*Copy me. (I accidently made the sign of the cross) 0_0" ... Kat. That is wroung on SO many levels... The only one that could top that would be the middle finger on how wroung that hand sign is. *I fixed it* She said, "Good. Now say Shadow clone jutsu!" I said, "Shadow clone jutsu!" *3 perfect clones poped out* How was that?" Nichole said, "..." O_O" "Uhh... Kat. That was perfect for your first try...*mumbles* Even I didn't get in on the first try... (seemed to forgot that I have ultra-sensitive ears at the moment) I said, "I can hear you! You know!" She said, "I DON'T CARE!" I said, "Geeze... grouchy." Nichole said, "Ok. You have time to learn one more jutsu before meeting Kiba." "The transformation Jutsu. You just hold your hands like this...*shows me* and you say Transform at the same time. Now knock yourself out."*then she left me by myself* I did the signs then said, "Transform!"*poof* *my clones turned into wood* "Wow. That's different."

Kat; I'm sorry it's took so long! 1. I'm lazy 2. I've had writers block and 3. I was busy

I'll do more next chapter I promise!

Nichole; You better keep your word! =_=# Or I'll sick Gaara on your ass.

Amber; You two always fight... and most of it is for no good reason...


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat in a bag ch. 5!**

**10 minutes later*** Yes! I have mastered the Transformation jutsu! Well... what do I do now? *practices on exercising my chakura: doesn't notice that my chakura was purple and each time I breath in and out it gets bigger and smaller*(while I am practicing I think of things to say to Kiba: like You Smelly Mutt! Did that trash taste good? Just stuff like that). I thought while the sounds of everyday life is around me, "All is everything and everything is one..." Then I said aloud, "Eww! Nasty! That means I'm "One" with Kiba!" "Gross! Yuck! He shouldn't be on the same PLANET as ME! He is SUCH a JERK!" While I am ranting more about Kiba there he was leaning coolly against a tree about a mile away from me. He is confident that he will beat me but for now, he came to tell me that I have no time left. Then I finished my rant with, "He is SO UGLY that EVEN ALIENS wouldn't take him if he was the last man on EARTH!"(and Then I noticed his presence when I sniffed the air: yep... smelled like wet dog.) "I Know you're here Kiba! Show yourself if you are MAN enough!" He said coyly, "Wow. This astonishes me." I said, "What?" He said, "While you are in this whole 5 minute rant thing you didn't even noticed I was here. I'm afraid that you are not much of a challenge... How disappointing... But enough of that, I was here to tell you that your hour's up." I fired up at him, "WHAT DID YOU SAY! SHUT UP YOU FLEA BITTEN STRAY DOG!" Kiba said, "Hey! YOU'RE the one who out of NOWHERE decided to HATE ME when you didn't KNOW ME!" I said, "Hey Pot! This is Kettle... You're BLACK!" "SHUT UP! YOU STUPID NEUTEREDDOG! You SHOULD be in a POUND!" He said, "SAME to YOU!" (-_-) I said, "1. I'm NOT a dog! SMART ONE!" "AND I'M NOT A BOY!" He said, "OH Yeah? COULD HAVE FOOLED ME!" I said, "WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A WOMAN!" Nichole while sitting on a log bench with Gaara and some girl I don't know said, "ARE YOU TWO GOING TO TALK EACH OTHER TO DEATH OR FIGHT?" I said with a wicked smile, "Ladies first." He said, "Wimps last." "Man-beast transformation jutsu: Fang over fang!" I said, "That's all you got? You slobbering dog. My Grandma can fight better and she's DEAD!" "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" *Poof* 4 clones appeared.(I thought; I'm getting better all the time! ^-^) Just before Kiba attacked he saw my chakura (ya know... the freaky purple one) (Kiba thought: What the hell is that? I've Never seen anything like it.) Then while being distracted with his thoughts: he tripped on a tree root. I used two of my shadow clones to take the opprutunity to get Akamaru from him while my last clone distracted him going Neeah! Ha-Ha! You fell! ~_~ *teasing and distracting him the whole time* *then my shadow clones got Akamaru holding him down* Kiba cried out, "Akamaru!" Akamaru just looked utterly deafeated. He turned his head toward Akamaru and I was suddenly behind him. I bitch-slapped Kiba really hard so he got slamed into the ground of shame. Then I released my shadow clones and Akamaru fell then went to Kiba. The girl I don't know said, "Dude got OWNED." Kiba (who has a massive knot in the back of his head said, "That isn't fair! You tricked me!" I said, "All's fair in love and war." He said, "This isn't love." Nichole said, "It's war: Idiot." Then while I was walking away my two tails smacked him as I said, "Bye Mangy Dog." He said, "Stupid Kat." I walked on to the log bench, I said, "Uhh... Nichole, who's your friend?" Nichole said,"..." Then the girl I don't know interuppted, "I'm Amber!" "You're Kat right? Nichole's been telling me all about you!" "I'm part dragon. That's why I have the freaky eyes..." Nichole went on to explain, "She's on the Ombu black ops but she's really cool! And she's been on a mission for the last couple of days."


	6. Chapter 6

Kat in a bag; Ch. 6

"That's why you haven't saw her before."

Amber said, "Hi! How are you?"

I said, "Good. Considering I just had a fight with the WIMPIEST NINJA IN KOHANA!" ... "I just remembered something... Kiba!"

He replied, "WHAT!" I said, "Did you get me a realitor?"

He replied, "Yes.. In fact, he's here now."

"Come on out, Atsushi." A guy with orange hair came out that looks like he might jump at his own shadow walked up, "Yes?"

Kiba said, "You see the girl with the tails?" He nods; while Kiba said, "Good." "She's the one that you need to talk to about possible houses and such."

While Kiba is getting up and dusting off his pants Atsushi said, "Nice to meet you... Uhh...*looks at the clipboard he's holding*Kat. I've h-heard a lot about you."

I said, "If it's from Kiba that you heard about me from... it's all a lie." While I wasn't looking Kiba already went off to train in the training field before I can give him any more work to do.

Atsushi said, "No, that's not what I meant. Even though he did say some things about you. I was meaning you are the talk of Kohana. Most people don't have Cat ears or tails you know? So, they are talking about why does she have them and such? I'm talking to much... When I'm nervious I talk to much and then I talk even more when I know I'm nervious."*he is currently biting his nails*

I said, "You're right. You do talk to much." "Sense your name means Idustrious... can we please just go on with talking about available houses and such?"

*He stopped biting his nails* He said, "Oh... ya." *he takes out 3 choices of houses that are available with photos and a little bio for each house* He said, "Here you go." *hands them to me*

I said, *while looking at my first choice*"Thank you." The first one I'm looking at is a 1 story house with only 1 bathroom and a 1 bedroom in it. "thoughts: That doesn't seem all that bad to me." *Then I see the street it's on and ask Atsushi* "Where exactly is Oak Street?"(side note: I have NO idea if that street is actually in Kohana or not because I made it up.)

Atsushi said,"Oh there? It's on the other side of town where all the hustle and busle is." (thoughts: Nope. I'm not getting this one because it's nowhere near Nichole's house.) I said, "Can you give me the second one?" *I barely glance at it*(Yep. Same as the first one's street.) *sighs* (At THIS rate I'll NEVER get a decent house!) TT-TT "C-Can you hand me the last one?"

He said, "Sure." *I stop crying while I look at the third one* 20 rooms including the 5 bedrooms; 3 gamerooms; 4 livingrooms, 3 (outside of bedroom) closets, 1 dining room/kitchen, and 4 bathrooms, a two story building with a large backyard. AND It's within a block distance from Nichole's house? ^-^

I said, "I'll take it!" "This is the one I want!"

Atsushi said, "Are you sure? You didn't even look at it..."

I said, "I'm Absolutely sure!" "Give me the GOD DAMN papers!"

*forgeting that he is give or take 20 years older than me* He said, "Yes Ma'am!" *then ran to his realitor building with me following him then he franticly looked though his desk drawers finally pulling out the deed to my house*

He said, "Here you go! Sign here.*pointing to fill in the blank spots while saying it* Initial here. *same pointing thing*There. Your done. You are officially a house owner. Congradualations."*because I already give him all of the money out frount so it's all paid even my a year and a half's worth of bills incase I over did it a month or two.

My "parents" gave me a bank card for this whole trip and said not to worry about the expenses. Which I was more than happy to oblige. That's what I used to pay for it all.

I said, "Thank you! Now when can I start to move in?" He said, "The last owners still have some stuff they hadn't cleaned out yet but they are almost though. A day or two at latest for you to move in."(side note: in case you are wondering I'm not making any Major "Naruto" character move. If it even was a "Naruto" character it would have only been a background person ; nothing big.)

I said, "Alright!"

*meanwhile still in the woods* Amber said, "Do you think she forgot all about our existance?"

Nichole said, "Most likely." "Let's go to my house while she's getting her own house."

Amber said, "Good idea." "I'll chill in your hot tub until she remembers us." Gaara's already getting up to go.

Nichole said, "I'll second that." Then they all go to Nichole's house.

*back to me* With the deed in my hand I run all the way to Nichole's house.

I said, "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Amber was just about to say something but I said, "I got the house!" "It's just a block away from here!" "Yes! Yes! Yes!" "I can move in there in two days!" "I don't have to live with Gaara anymore! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Amber said, "Not that there is anything wroung with Gaara..."

Gaara said, "... Good riddance." (He thought: Now I don't have to live with her anymore. For long at least...) *I didn't hear him because I open up a bottle of sparkleing red grape juice and begin pouring all of us glasses of it: even Gaara one.

Then go back into the living room where everyone was at and give them thier grape juice*

Nichole said, "I call a toast! To Kat's new house!"

*everyone: including Gaara said* "To Kat's new house!" *Then we all drink it down*


	7. Chapter 7

Kat in a bag ch.7

_This is going to be my personal favorite chapter! Well #7 is my lucky number so I'm going to make this chapter special.I'm not shure how yet... but I'm working on it. OMG! It really is Special! ~_~ I'm now Officially a big sister! Her name's Sophia Elizabeth! I can't believe it! This IS my favorite chapter. I wrote on it the day before my Mom had her contractions then she had Sophia the day after... I'm So happy! This is really my Most Special one! I always said 7 is my lucky number._

The next morning I got up with my purple pokadot pjs on and walked into the kitchen.

I yawned and looked around trying to find out what's different... Then it hits me.

I said, "Why is Kiba in the front livingroom watching some scarey movie with Gaara?" 0_0 "..." (_This was Nichole's idea with the scarey movie but the rest is mine_)

Nichole answered while watching the movie herself; "Doesn't Gaara have a right to invite guests because it's HIS house?"

I sighed. I said, "It doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Kiba looked over and said sarcasticly, "You have sexy pjs."

I mumbled, "Son of a Bitch. Go somewhere where I'm not."

Then I walked into the kitchen actually making scrambled eggs for myself.(Ya... I'm SUCH a cook... *coughs* heavy on sarcasm)

When I actually made it edible Kiba inter grated into the kitchen saying, "Mmmm... what smells so good?"

I said, "I know what smells bad. And it's 5 feet away from me."

Kiba said sarcastically, "Awefully cheerfull this morning aren't you?"

I said, "I WAS having a good morning UNTIL YOU showed up!"

Kiba said, "How is that MY fault that it's 10 o' clock and YOU WEREN'T UP YET!"

I said, "Why are you here anyways!"

He said, "I showed up at Gaara's door because Lady Tsunade wanted to know if you had any luck finding a house. If you did she wondered where."

I said, "8956 Sakura Avenue."

His response 0_0 , " A-are y-you sure about that?"

I said, "Yes. Why?"

He said, "Because... You're my new neighbor."

*paused with a fork halfway to my mouth* 0_0 "W-What? You've got to be shitting me! Tell me this is a joke!"

He said, "I wish it was!"

*I begin eating my scrambled eggs* Then Nichole walked in, "Kiba. The movie's over."

I said, "We are so different and I am expected to live next to YOU... No Thanks!"

Nichole said, "Actually that is not true."

He and I said at the same time, "WHAT!" "That is SO True!"

She had a sly smile on her face, "Look at you two. You two bicker like an old married couple AND you both just spoke AT THE SAME TIME." Kiba and I's faces; o/0 "AND You two blushed!" "Let me give you two some questions and we will see if the answers are simular."

Kiba and I said, "You're on."

Nichole said, "Question 1: If you were in a battle in which your friend is about to die what would you do?"

Kiba and I said, "I would kill whoever it is that threatened my friend." I added, "Simple as that."

Nichole said, "So far saying you two are different isn't in your favor. Question 2: Who is your worst hated Celebrity?"

Kiba and I at the same time, "Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus. She is SUCH a bitch." We both looked at each other... Both said, "What! You Too!"

Nichole said, "See. You two have more in common than you thought."

I said, "These questions are rigged!"

He said, "Ya! What she said!"

Nichole laughed and said, "You two just agreed on something and NOt saying it at the same time."

I said, "What! 0_0"

Kiba said, "What! 0_0" (him thinking; I CAn't Believe I just did that!)

*19 minues later Kiba left and this is me in 'my' room.)

With Kiba's words running over and over in my head: "Hey! YOU'RE the one who out of NOWHERE decided to HATE ME when you didn't KNOW ME!" and I now know. He's right.

I should give him a chance at least... I know! I need a 'Welcome to the neighborhood' party anyway.

So I'll make one! I'll invite Kiba and maybe... just maybe he doesn't hate me too much.

What type of party shall I do?" "A karayoke party!

Everyone Loves a Karayoke party! Yes! I'll do that!*suddenly realizes*

"Maybe my house is ready to move in."*runs to the house beside Kiba's*Looks at it and it's completely deserted. Suddenly had a stupid but an idea that makes me nervious... To go to Kiba's house to ask if the people moved.)

My plan in action: I walk up to Kiba's door then knocked.

When he saw who it was he said, "What do you want?" (I thought: A second chance to meet)

I said, "I want to know if your old neighbor has moved out yet."

He said, "Yes he has. Just 5 minutes ago he left."

I blurt out, "Kiba. I'm having a 'welcome to the neighborhood party karayoke style'. Since you are the only person I know in this neighborhood that I know I have no choice but to invite you."

He said, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"(I thought: That sounds like the old me. Not like the me that is giving Kiba a chance to know me. Score for me!)

I said, "You aren't going then?" *has dissapointed famous Kat face for getting what I want*

He said, "No... No. I didn't say that. I'll go." I said, "Great! See you friday then!" ^-^ (while I left he thought: How did I end up going?)


	8. Chapter 8

Kat in a bag: Chapter 8

I had never really unpacked so it wasn't difficult to move.

All I did was move Squirtel and Squishy from off my bed into my arms.

Take one trip to my house then I was done.I looked around my dream house...

It only needs a few more changes.

The backyard needs a waterfall/hotub.

My room needs to be purple, Have ABSOLUTELY paint all that is green or yellow to hot pink.

And that's it. It even came with comfortable black furnuture. Everything else was exactly what I wanted. I had big TV's everywhere, a top of the line stereo system, a porch that is connected from my bedroom to outside,(even though I hate heights I chose this room because I would like to hang out there sometime.)

I know right. Contridictory. But I like it.

State-of-the-art kitchen with a refridrator that talks to me.

It'll ask me how was my day and I say "Fine, Frigey."

Then she has a touch-screen oprations on the outside where it lists all the stuff in the fridge; with options of beverages with listing all my drinks, Sparkling Red-Grape juice, Kool-aid the clear watermelon Kiwi, water, and Mint Tea. (I Never keep regular tea at my house unless it's Extremely sweet.)

Snack foods like cream cheese, swiss cheese, monster cheese(actually munster but I call it monster), and American cheese. And So on and so forth.

While I'm living the life of a Child-actress... I mine as well get a maid and a cook.

It'll really complete me living here. Plus I have tons of space for them to stay.(_I am not a rich kid in real life but while this is fiction my life should be too.)_

I call up the maid services here in Kohana and she should be here on Saturday.

Her name is Emiko she can cook too so two birds with one stone.

While I'm thinking about it... I should make a guest list. Ok?

Who are the people I vaugely know in town? Uhh... Kiba (obviously), Gaara, Nichole, Amber, Shikamaru, Lady Tsunade, and Choji. Wow... I can count them on my fingers.

That's just sad.

I hear the doorbell ring and I wonder, 'who can that be?'

It must be Nichole. I mean no one else has my adress but Kiba and Lady Tsunade.

Which both is highly unlikely. So I answer the door. "Hello?"

It's a girl with pink hair who dragged a boy with no sense of color cordination at all and a boy with a 'I'm cooler than you' attitude.

I said, "Oh! It's Sakura! I love your show! It's Naruto! So... it's true you are color blind."

Naruto said, "Believe it." "I'm going to be Hokage someday."

I said, "And the emo boy must be Sasuke... What are you three doing in frount of my house?"

Sakura answered, "Well I just heard that there is a new girl in the village and I wanted to say Hello."

Naruto said, "Ya... Right, Sakura. You just wanted to see if the rumors were true."

Sakura said, "Naruto!" She is appalled. "I'm sorry! He is Such an Idiot."

I said, "What rumors? I want to know."

Sakura said, "Well if you're from the United States."

I said, "That's true. What else is there?"

Sasuke said, "A day ago Kiba told me that you have a litter-box in here somewhere."

Naruto said, "Kiba also said; he bitch-slapped you to the ground in a fight."

I said, "Kiba's a lier. I'm the ONE who bitch-Slapped Him! Plus I do NOT have a Litter-box ANYWHERE IN THIS HOUSE!"

Naruto said, "Sheesh... You're scarier than Sakura." Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

Sakura said, "As I was saying... Lady Hokage said that you had cat ears and two tails."

I said, "Obviously that's true." "Also I'm sort of like Nichole. But it's her father that's demonic. For me, it's my mother." "My Mom is the Nebi."

Sasuke said, "Figures... Yet another child of the destructive demons."

Sakura convieniently ignored that rude comment.

She said, "Yet another of the rumors of Kiba is that you are having a Karayoke party on Friday?"

I said, "That's true. You are all invited of course. You can also invite as many guests as you please."

Naruto said, "Also Lady Tsunade sent us this..." He hands me a note.

Sakura said, "Oh! I know what that is! It's your first mission! Exciting."

I opened the note. Yep... It was my first mission.

I read it... "Oh no!" Sakura said, "What is it?"

I said, "There is a rouge tiger in the regular village that has killed people and other people are paying to exterminate it."

Naruto said, "You sound like you feel sorry for the tiger."

I said, "Shut up Naruto!" "You would feel the same way if it was a fox!"

He shut up.

I said, "Maybe I can talk some sense into the tiger. If there is some good reason he killed them."

Sakura said, "I'm not so sure... what if there isn't Any reason?"

I said,"Then I will do as I was ordered to do." Sakura suddenly pulled out a basket full of chocolate chip cookies.

She said, "I almost forgot... These are for your welcome to Kohana present."

I said, "Thank you!"

Naruto said, "Weren't we supposed to be training by now?"

Sasuke said, "Yes. Goodbye." Then he started walking off.

Sakura said, "Wait up Sasuke! Bye Kat." Then Naruto and Sakura followed him.

I put my cookies on the counter and judged wheither or not to use them for the party. There are 4 dozen cookies in it. So I desided defantly party but I ate one of them...

later that night after shopping for the party.

I cooked all the hot-dogs and hamburgers so all I had to do later was put them in the microwave. Set my top-of-the-line stereo outside fixing it so we can do the Karayoke out there. Set the red decoration streamers up and I was done.

I said, "Tommorow is going to be awesome."


	9. Chapter 9

Kat in a bag ch. 9

The day of the party... when the first person arrived. Nichole said, "Hey Kat. I guess Amber, Gaara, and I are the first guests here."

I said, "Ya... Make yourselves comfortable." Amber said, "You have a cool house!" I said, "Thanks." The doorbell rings... I said, "I'll get it."

That's when everyone else in Kohana village arrived.(Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Atsushi, Lady Tsunade, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Jariaya, Kakashi sensi, Guy sensi, Iruki sensi, and Kiba was the last to go)

I said, "Hello, Thank you for coming" to every single one of them until Kiba showed up then I said to him, "So you came..."

He said, "What? You invited me so I came. You seem to know more people than you thought."

I said, "Actually I know only 11 of them including you."

Then I walked off not hearing his answer... I get my Microphone and go outside then get on the Patio and said, "Everyone get outside! The Karayoke's about to begin!"

Then everyone came I said, "Now who's the one with the most Courage to get up here!"

Ino and Sakura said, "I will!"

Ino said, "No I said it first!"

Sakura said, "No I said it first!"

I said, "You two can duet... if you want."

Ino and Sakura said, "I guess that'll be ok." They pick out a song called: That boy is mine (Glee cast version). I get off the stage and they sing it.

I ran into Kiba and I said, "Hey. I want to talk to you..."

He said, "Wierd. I wanted to talk to you too."

I said, "Let's go inside the house where it's more private."

He said, "Ok." Then he followed me into my livingroom onto my favorite chair.

I said, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

He said, "Why did you invite me?" "It's not like you to not to be arguing with me." "I mean, Every since we met... you have been arguing with me."

I said, "Well..." I took a deep breath because it's hard to say. "You were right."

He said, "About what?"

I said, "I didn't even know you and I judged too quickly." "This is probably the last time I will say that so you Better enjoy it!"

He asked, "So you want to start over...?"

I said, "Yes." "Since I have to do what you say... then I'll do it.", he said teasingly.

I said, "Hi, I'm Kat. Nice to meet you. And you are...?"

He said, "Kiba. Nice to meet you too." Then we talked until the end of the song.

I said, "That's my que. I've got other guests you know?" "But... I was wondering... will you duet with me as a finale?"

He said, "Sure. Why not?"

I said, "I'll see you onstage if nothing else."

I arrived just in time to call the next person to the frount of the stage. "Who is fearless enough to sing right now?"

Nichole got on stage and said, "I will." "Hit Numb by Linkin Park."

I said, "Ok." I gave her the microphone then got off.

I said, "Hi... What's your name?"

A girl with blueish-black hair and whitish eyes said, "H-Hinata."

I said, "Do you like Naruto?"

She blushed and said, "Uhh... N-N-Naruto?"

I said, "You know... It's totally Obvious that you like him." "Why don't you go for it?" "Maybe sing a song or two for him."

She said, "Oh... I don't know."

I said, "I know a Perfect song for you." I whispered to her what that song is. I said, "Think about it ok?"

She nodded, "Ok."

Then I just jammed to the music. I grabbed Amber and started headbanging with my hair going wild. And started singing only a tiny bit along... not enough that anyone can hear me.

Before I knew it the song was over.

I got up to the microphone just as Nichole was getting off.

I said, "Anyone want to sing?"

Atsushi said, "I will."

Then I hand the microphone to him and surprisingly chose Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Then I got off the stage while he started singing.

I found Nichole and Amber hanging out together singing and I joined them.

Pretty soon after that it was over. I grabbed the microphone while Atsushi was getting a lot of compliments.

I said, "Who's next?"

Sasuke just took it and put on Welcome to my life by Simple Plan.

I got off the 'stage' and went back with Nichole and Amber. Singing with them again.

Hinata joined with us this time.

She said to me, "I'll do it. But I want other people to do it first..."

I said, "I understand."

Nichole said, "I'll sing next!"

When Sasuke's song was over and I had the microphone currently.

I said, "Get up here then!" Then I gave it to her while I went down.

She started singing; In the end by Linkin Park. I hung out with Amber and Hinata after I came back with two miracle whip/katsup hotdogs and a Dr. Pepper.

By that time everyone figured out where the refreshments were then ate/drank it.

Nichole's song was over and I grabbed the microphone again.

I said, "It's my turn everybody!" I put on Careful by Paramore then I added ,"for... you know who you are..." Then I started singing.

Kiba thought; (I bet she meant me.)

When the song ended I said, "Now you know that I not only talk the talk but I sing as well!"

People laughed... When it quieted down a little bit I said, "Who can follow my 'Amazing' performance?(*sarcasm because I can sing ok but not Really good.)"

Sakura said, "Me! Me! Me!"

Amber sighed. (Amber doesn't like Sakura)

When Sakura got the microphone as I went off to hang out with Kiba this time.

She sang Forget about the boy from Thoroughly Modern Millie.

I found him and said, "Hey. Which part do you want to sing? The first or the second?"

He said, "First."

I said, "Ok. I'll act like it's only you whose singing until I come in right at my part with another microphone."

He said, "That sounds cool."

I said, "I think so too."

When Sakura's song was over I said, "I got to go."

He said, "Ok. Being you are the Hostess and all."

But I already left and said, "Who is next?"

Amber said, "I'll do it!" I give her the microphone and got off the stage.

She sang a song I haven't heard before... it's called: I think I'm Paranoid by Garbage.

It was... interesting.

But I found Kiba again and I said, "Hello stranger. How did you like the song I sang for you?"

He said, "It was really good."

I said, "Glad you thought so."

He said, "Glad to hear it."

As I heard the signal that the song is coming to an end I said, "I got to go."

He said, "I'll be here when you get back."

I take the microphone from Amber and said, "Who is next?"

Hinata said, "I-I am." I said, "Good for you, Hinanta!"

As I hand the microphone to her I say, "Good luck!"

Then I get off the stage. Hinata sang Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale.

I really hope that Naruto notices! I come back to Kiba..

I said, "Hey."

He said, "Hey."

I said, "Do you want to dance?"

He said, "I'll love too."

We dance where we were inside my living room right by my favorite chair. Surrounding by absolutely no one but me and him. We dance sort of just in akward sort of Waltz occasionaly twisting and turning around the other. When the song ended I was posed halfway tilted with my face facing Kiba.

I said sensing the heated moment, "I-I got to go."

He said while he was in the same daze-like state I am, "I'm sorry that you have to."

I said, "I know." Then I got up and straightened myself from Kiba. Then, so I wouldn't look back I ran from there.

When I got on the stage I was blushing and I grabbed the microphone and said, "What an awesome preformance!"

I see in the corner of my eye Hinata and Naruto kissing in the back where no one really sees them.

I said, "Who is next?" Right when Naruto pulled away from Hinata and he said while Hinata is still blushing, "I'll go!"

When he got up and grabbed the microphone while winking at Hinata he said, "Papercut by Linkin Park."

I said, "Got it!" Then I put it on the stereo. I went up to Hinata and said, "Good Job!"

She said, "Thanks! You inspired me..."

Now it was my turn to blush. I said, "It was no big deal..."

She said, "No really! I will Never forget this!"

Kiba showed up behind me and said, "Hey. Do you mind if I steal her Hinata?"

She said, "No. Not at all. Bye Kat."

Then the song ended at that second.

Kiba said, "Aww... man."

I said, "Ya... I got to go." I zoom to the microphone. "Who's next?"

Gaara said right behind me, "I am." I slink off to hang out with Nichole while Gaara sings Time for People by Atomship.

Amber said, "Where have you been? I couldn't find you Anywhere after the last couple of songs!"

I said; while I was blushing, "I was busy..."

Amber said, "You Wench!(for those who don't know it's Amber's term of endearment) With Who? What's his name?"

Luckily Nichole saved my answer by saying ,"Leave her alone... obviously it's still pretty new relationship. We will find out soon enough anyway."

Then Nichole went back to mooning over Gaara. She only gets like this if Gaara has his shirt off or is singing.

I said, "Thanks Nichole."

Though I've pretty sure she couldn't hear me in her current state.

A minute later... Gaara just finished his song while I'm on the microphone again.

I said, "Who's going to be the next singer?"

Choji said, "I will." Then he grabbed the microphone from me while starting to sing Baby Got Back from Sir Mixalot.

I got down and said to Nichole, "Isn't this song fitting for him?"

She said, "Ya. But I can't BElieve he said in a girly voice : OH My God. Becky look at her butt..."

I said, "I know right." "It's hard to believe." (he actually didn't sing that part: it was prerecorded he just mouthed it.)

I look over and Kiba's talking to Shino about something.

I decided to leave him alone for now. After the song was done I got on the microphone.

I said, "Who's next?"

Sasuke said, "I am."

He sang the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I went down and hung out with Nichole, Hinanta, and Amber.

I sang with them, "I walk this empty street..." because I love this song.

Before I knew it the song was over... and I couldn't see Kiba anywhere.

Oh there he is... he's talking to Naruto.

I grab the microphone and say, "Who's next?"

Jiraiya said, "I am." He got onstage and said, "I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred."

In 1 minute he actually started taking his shirt off and Nichole got him off the stage.

I got on after I stopped the song, "Sorry about that folks. Who's next?"

Then I heard a "I am!" from no one in the crowd.

Then suddenly Kisame showed up and repeated, "I will. I found out about this Karayoke party and I decided to crash it." "I'm blue by Eiffel 65 is what I want to sing."

Lady Tsunade said, "If he only wants to sing... I guess it'll be ok but you have to leave AS soon as the song is OVER!"

Kisame said, "Ok." Then he started singing.

I said, "Wow... that was random."

Kiba said, "You can say that again." "I wonder how he found out about the party?"

I shrug and said, "No idea."

He said, "Where were we?"

I said, "We was dancing I believe."

He said, "Right..."

Then we danced. I realized he didn't smell like dog at all. He smelled like chocolate... which probably meant he ate one of **my** **cookies**.

Then the song ended and Kisame ran out of the village.

I said while grabbing the microphone, "That was unexpected... now I'm next."

I sing What I've done by Linkin Park... when the last words got sung I said, "Who's next."

Neji said, "I am."

He sang Can't touch me by Petter Griffen.

I said to Kiba, "This is such a wierd but funny song."

He said, "Ya... Neji got wierd-ass music on his Ipod."

I said, "How did you know that?" O_O

He said, "I borrowed it once... I Never borrowed it again."

I laughed... I said, "That's so funny!"

He said, "Now that I think about it... it is funny."

Then the song ended. I said, "Bye! See you later Kiba."

Then I got up on the stage and said, "Who's next?"

Amber said, "I am!"

When she got up here she said, "You think his is wierd? Hear this!"

The Satan Song by Stephan Lynch played.

I went to Nichole... "Isn't that song ironic?"

She said, "Yep." (when it gets to the part where Satan had a son she said, "Daughter.")

Before I knew it, it was over and I got onstage again.

I said, "Who's next?"

Neji got up again and said, "Oh yeah! I have wierder music than THAT!"

The song Let it Whip by SR71 started playing.

I said to Kiba, "He's right. This is wierder."

Amber came up behind me and said, "Kinky song." "So... This is who you're spending time with?"

I said, "Uhh... Yes. Kiba, this is Amber. Amber, this is Kiba."

She said,"Nice to meet you."

He said, "Likewise."

Then Amber left.

I said, "She's really sweet once you get to know her but she shure is perverted." As an afterthought I added, "But I am too."

Then thankfully the song ended. I got up there and said, "Who's next?"

Jiraiya said, "I am." I give him a death glare.

He said, "I promise I'll keep my shirt on."

I said, "Fine. But if I see any upward movements you are Not going to sing Again Ever at my house."

He said, "Deal." Then he sang Daylight by Matt and Kim.

I got down again and said to Kiba, "These songs keep getting wierder and wierder."

Kiba said, "That may be true but this one has a charming melody to it."

I said, "That it does." "I'm going to hang out with Nichole for a bit. I'll see you later."

He said, "See you."

Then he went off to talk to Shikamaru about playing chess with him tommorow.

When I got to Nichole and Amber I said, "Hi."

Then Nichole said, "You hung out with him again huh?"

I said while blushing, "Yes." (I take it that Amber hasn't told anybody just because she happened to go get a cookie in the house while Kiba and I were talking in the livingroom.)

Pretty soon the song ended.

I said, "Duty calls." Then I go upstage and said, "Who's next?"

Sasuke got up and said, "Hand me the microphone."

I said, "Ok." Then I got off while he sang My Band from Emineum and used Ino as the girl's part in it.

I go up to Sakura and said, "Doesn't that bother you that Sasuke is singing with Ino?"

She said, "Not one bit." while gritting her teeth.

I stepped away and said, "Whatever you say." Then I leave.

Pretty soon the song was over and I was on the microphone again.

I said, "Who's next?"

Neji said, "I will."

I said, "Ok. Now people, we only have time for one song after this so please tell me who's going to be next." and Kiba said, "Me." Before anyone else reacted.

I said, "Now Kiba's after Neji ok?"

Then I gave the microphone to yet another of Neji's wierd-ass songs.

Neji sang Smack That by Akon.

I found Kiba in our usual spot and said, "Hello there."

He said, "Dance with me?"

I said, "Sure." Even though this is a rap song we still dance like it's classical.(because I can't dance any other way.)

I said, "Can you teach me how to dance?"

He said, "No. I can't even dance hardly." Then I accidently stepped on his toe.

He made a pained face while I said, "Sorry."

He said,"It's okay. It isn't as bad as the slap I got the other day but I'm over that."

I smiled at him while I said, "Who did that?"

He jokingly said, "Nobody you know."

Then the song was over and I said, "That's our que."

Then I go to the stage while he waited a couple of seconds then he followed me.

I got the microphone and said, "Get up here Kiba."

Kiba said, "Right."

I handed the microphone to him and whispered, 'everything is in place.' Then I got off.

He sang The Beauty Underneath by Love Never Dies.

About a minute later I show up with my microphone and said, "Yes!" Everyone except Gaara, Nichole and Amber gasped with surprise.

Nichole said, "I knew it all along that they would end up together."

Gaara said, "Yes."

Amber said, "I was surprised." "I mean out of all the people in Kohana village... he's the one who she took out an instant dislike."

Nichole said, "Sometimes opposites attract."

Hinanta said, "She went for it." "Go Kat!" while being in Naruto's arms.

Naruto said, "Yeah! Go Kat!" "If it weren't for her. I wouldn't be holding you now."

Hinanta blushed and said, "That would be true." "But I'm here now."

Naruto said, "That's where you will stay... if you want."

She said, "I'll always want too."

Meanwhile Kiba and I wrapped up our song with the final sentence then we stopped mid-word because Kiba kissed me and I kissed him back.

Nichole, Amber, and Hinanta cheered.

Then everyone else did too.

I blushed when Kiba and I stopped.

I said, "Uhh... Thank you for coming everybody!"

Then all off them scattered except Nichole, Naruto, Gaara, Amber, Kiba, and Hinanta.

Hinanta said while still hugging Naruto, "If there is anything you need then find me and I'll help."

Naruto said, "Thank you too. Tell me when you have your next party."

I said, "I will... to both of you."

Naruto and Hinata said, "Goodbye."

I said, "Bye."

Amber said, "That was wicked!" "I didn't expect you to kiss at the end!"

I looked at Kiba and said while blushing, "Well... I didn't either."(which is sort of a lie... I expected him to kiss me during the party but not at the end.)

Nichole said, "I like that song. You know I like Phantom of the Opera."

I said, "I know... but the origional songs didn't quite fit my duet."(Love never dies is the sequel to the Phantom of the Opera.)

She said,"Well it was a Grande Finale if you know what I mean... This party will be talked about for YEARS!"

I said, "I hadn't thought about that..."(I really hadn't.)

Nichole said, "Well I got to go. Gaara's waiting on me."

I said, "Bye Nichole. Bye Gaara."

Amber said, "I got to hit the road too Sweetie."

I said, "Bye Amber." Then they left.

Kiba said, "Finally we're alone."

I said, "Ya..."

He said, "Do you want me to help you clean up?"

I said, "No." Then I saw his face fall...

I said, "Tommorow I'll clean it up."

He smiled then kissed me one more time. He said, "I'll see you tommorow."

I said, "Ya, see you tommorow." Then he left to go to his house where Akamaru was waiting at the door to his house.

He said to Akamaru, "Good boy." "So you stayed where I told you too?"

Akamaru said, "Aarf!"

Kiba said, "That's what I thought." Then Kiba went inside with Akamaru.

I went onto my bedroom porch and looked up at the full moon and I wonder... If my mother was looking at the same moon as I am now.

I wonder what she would think of me... would she be... uhh... cold and distant to me?

Or would she welcome me with open arms and a smile on her face?

And what she would think of Kiba? I laugh.

The very IDEA is Hillarious! A demon-cat meeting a dog-loving human who happens to be dating her half-demon-cat Daughter.

That's Hillarious!

She would probably act the same way I did when I met him. All hostile-like.

I sigh. Now I feel depressed... so I decide to sing a song that is stuck in my head... it happens to be I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. "Well-a you done me in... you bet I felt it..."

Songs I used with Chapter 9: in order of appearance

1. The boy is mine by Glee cast- Ino and Sakura duet  
2. Numb by Linkin Park-Nichole sings  
by My Chemical Romance- Atsushi sings it (though no idea why he was invited...)  
4. Welcome to my life by Simple Plan- Sasuke sings  
5. In the End by Linkin Park -Nichole sings  
6. Careful by Paramore- I sing  
7. Forget about the boy by Thoroughly Modern Millie-Sakura sings  
8. I think I'm Paranoid by Garbage-Amber sings  
9. Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale- Hinata sings  
10. Papercut by Linkin Park- Naruto sings  
11. Time for People by Atomship-Gaara sings  
12. Baby got back by Sir Mixalot-Choji sings  
13. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day-Sasuke sings  
14. I'm to sexy for my shirt(catwalk) by RightsaidFred-Jiraiya sings  
15. I'm blue-Kisame sings  
16. What I've Done by Linkin Park-I sing  
17. Can't touch me by Peter Griffen-Neji sings(Neji's weird-ass music)  
18. The Satan Song by Stephen Lynch-Amber sings  
19. Let it Whip by SR71-Neji sings (yet another part of Neji's weird-ass music)  
20. Daylight by Matt and Kim- Jiraiya sings  
21. My band by Emenium- Sasuke sings22. Smack that by Akon-Neji sings (Neji's weird-ass music Finale)  
23. The Beauty Underneath by Love Never Dies-Duet of Kiba and Kat  
(Bonus song; after everyone leaves and just me alone) 24. I'm yours by Jason Mraz

Embeds in order of appearance: look up on Youtube if you want to hear them.  
1. /watch?v=t8qxHJdT8pg

2. /watch?v=Xe6HpDp2Z_g

3. .com/watch?v=EHIgNc_uEe0

4. /watch?v=yID0JIj0RP0

5. /watch?v=5AWbgkRpYwc

6. /watch?v=QcfiAkaDWK8

7. /watch?v=uKlkCKIg0Es

8. /watch?v=kGZf2wlUwu4

9. /watch?v=Owzg1lv21HI

10. /watch?v=0UP05Pq-_20

11. /watch?v=gjB289f75i8

12. /watch?v=uh51DGOvBNY

13. /watch?v=0c35s3LbhRE

14. /watch?v=Gcbsy5SiCIo&feature=related

15. /watch?v=Y4QGPWLY-EM

16. /watch?v=Dj_d8DlZ-Jo

17. /watch?v=5hb_0OjRnJg

18. /watch?v=swGBlDn_yiI

19. /watch?v=e5H5wO61We8

20. /watch?v=BZlfTQOubS8

21. /watch?v=t2iap7nfdB4

22. /watch?v=B3aZwNsu1Lk

23. /watch?v=93g3XSzUgGY

24. /watch?v=-_5Kx5WCxvc  
_You guys Better Love me! I worked my Ass off in getting __this All done! I worked HARDER ON THIS ONE THAN ANY PREVIOUS ONE so I expect Way more reviewes than Chapter 8! _


	10. Chapter 10

Kat in a bag chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door...

I got outside onto my bedroom/porch and said, "What do you want so early in the freaking morning?"

Kiba said, "You don't want to go on your mission with Nichole and me this morning?"

That peaked my interest. I said, "What?" He said, "The mission with the Tiger?"

I said, "Ohh... Now I remember." "Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Sit on my favorite chair, tell Nichole and Gaara to come in whenever they get here."

Kiba said, "Ok."

Then he did as I suggested as I went about doing morning business; first raid my closet for Ninja cloths which I of course, don't have yet. Curse my rotten luck. I chose a white short-sleeve top and a pair of regular jeans.

I said, "Kiba. I need to go shopping after this mission. Like immediately after this mission." I just remembered that I didn't have weapons either!

After I got done with my morning business I said, "Can I borrow come Kunai knives?" as I went downstairs to my living room.

He said, "Sure..." then he got some out but he dropped them when he saw me.

He said, "Uhh... Kat. This is awkward." He is currently looking at the ceiling. I said, "What is awkward about it?" He said, "Your shirt is see-through."

I said, "WHAT!" 0/0 Then I ran upstairs to look. I was looking at myself and you could see my bra. I said, "This is SO embarrassing!"

Then I scrummaged through my suitcase and got a black short-sleeve top then put it on. Then I went downstairs again only to see Nichole and Gaara sitting on my couch.

I said, "That's better."

Nichole said, "What's better?"

I said, "Nothing..."

I said, "Finally you showed up." "I was waiting on you."

Then before Nichole could reply my doorbell rang. I said, "Hold that thought..." (my thoughts while walking to the door; Why oh Why can't ANYONE leave me ALONE today!)

Emiko was at my door and she saw my annoyed appearance and she said, "Is this a bad time?" (I thought: Yes.) I said, "No... No. Come on in. I was just about to leave for my mission."

Emiko said, "You're just about to leave for a mission and excuse me if this comes off as rude; wearing that?"

I sighed, "I know... I just don't have any Ninja cloths yet."

Emiko said, "It'll be no problem for me to get some for you."

I said, "Thank you. All I ask is to Avoid the following colors; Yellow or Green. Other than that you should be fine. Tell me what you want for your paycheck at the end of the month."

Emiko said, "Excuse me, miss... This may seem a little forward but, can you pay me now and not later? My mother is sick and I had to get this job because I can work."

I said, "Say no more. I'm running a little late right now so can I pay you later today?"

She said, "That's fine."

I said, "If you need any money for the groceries and such... it's under my bed. Also while you are out, can you please get me some basic ninja weapons?" I continued, "Stuff like Kuranai knives and the like."

She said, "Sure! But if it's the personal weapon you have in mind. I can't help you... you have to find out for yourself what weapon suits you best."

I said, "I understand. I'll figure that out soon. Go ahead and make yourself at home Emiko. Unpack your things and find a room that isn't occupied. All of them aren't but the terrace one okay?"

She said, "Yes, Miss." I said, "Plus there is no need for you to be so formal to me. I feel old when you say 'Miss'. She said, "Yes Miss. Oops."

I said, "You can call me Kat, Emiko. Almost everyone does."

She said, "Really? What's your name then?"

I said, "Katelin. But I don't like to use it. Bleh! Too many Katelin's in the world! You're lucky Emiko that you have an fairly unusual name."

She said, "That's funny." While trying not to laugh; "It actually is pretty popular."

I said, "You don't say. Well it'll always be unusual to me. I'm used to American Names."

She said, "If you really want to you can call me, "Emi-san. Or of the like... I really haven't been called Emi-san by anyone but my mother."

I said with my ears in a saddened state while thinking of my own mother, "I haven't even met my mother."

She said, "Oh, sorry Miss Katelin. I didn't know. I apologize. I feel so foolish... here I am going on about my mother and you haven't met yours."

My ears perked up to normal, "Don't be sorry. I didn't tell you and you can talk to me about your mother anytime. I bet your mother is a good woman."

Emi-san said, "Yes... She is."

I suddenly looked at the clock and said, "Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I literally have to run!"

Nichole while handing me one of her Kunai knives because since I am such an idiot that I forgot weapons of a mission and she know me well enough to cover for me(_Actually people I Really did forget that I had No weapons or Ninja cloths in Chapter 8 when I assigned the mission so this whole part of it is to make up for my past idiocracy.) _said, "You idiot."

I said, "But I'm your idiot."

She said, "True."

I said, "Before I forget... Sasuke said something to me the other day that you might want to hear." Nichole said, "What exactly did he say?" as Kiba, Nichole, Gaara, and I are on our way to walking out of the village.

I said, "Sasuke said to me, "Yet another child of the destructive demons..." Nichole said, "He said WHAT!" Flaming breath of doom. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Then she threw one of her Kunai knives backwards and it spiraled through the village harmlessly until it hit a bench 20 feet away where Sasuke happened to be sitting.

Kiba, Gaara, Nichole and I were watching it until it hit the mark (aka; Sasuke). Sasuke gulped and looked down to where exactly the Kunai knife was embedded in the wood. He said, "HOLY CRAP!" Nichole said, "NEXT TIME I WILL NOT MISS!" Kiba said, "... S... She a... almost n... neutered h... him."

Nichole said, "You're next Dog Boy if you piss me off."(Kiba's train of thought: Note to self, Do not Piss Off Nichole. She will Neuter you...) Then we were off again on our journey with Kiba hiding behind me the whole time. (I guess he is just scared shitless of Nichole for now.)

I said, "So where's Amber?" Nichole said, "She's off on a mission again."


	11. Amber's crazy whacked up mission part 1

Kat in a bag chapter 11; Amber's crazy whacked up mission part 1

5 hours before Kat woke up: completely in Amber's point of view.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! The alarm went off as I got up to shut the stupid invention up. I rubbed my sleepy silvery blue eyes and blinked at the time it read, 5:00 am. Yet another early day for an Anbu Black Ops chick.

I get up then turned on the lights and looked at the reflection of myself in my mirror. It's kind of hard not to stare at yourself when your eyes keep changing colors depending on your mood. I have stared for countless hours trying to catch what my eyes look like in every emotion possible. But in the end; it's always the same result. It's always either hopeful gold color or bored grey color or curious purple color.

I sigh, "Oh well... time to start the day."

In 5 minutes I was done; you have to learn how to dress quick in Anbu training. Then I started on my newest solo mission; Operation Protect the Prince! He Specifically required a female black ops member and it said in the job description that he is 'looking for love' AS IF! He's lucky I took the job but I will KICK HIS SORRY ASS IF HE TRIES IT! Well, anyway he is also supposed to be coming from The Village Hidden Along the Rocks to The Land of Waves to help his people trade and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... So I have to come to him huh? Well This sucks. It's lucky Lady 5th told me that I could keep the info packet so I know what he looks like. Phht! I don't even think he's a real prince! I look at the packet some more...

"Ohh... Prince is his NAME! Who would be Stupid enough naming their KID that! It's like naming your daughter Oprah!" I ranted while eating my french toast.

Then I look at the packet some more... "Oh. He is Onoki's son (the 3rd Tsuchikage; aka. the leader of the village.) At least no one heard me."

Then I headed out to the gate of the village to wake the stupid night guards up.

8 minutes later...

"WAKE UP!" I yelled.

The night guard went, "Who? What! Where? I'm awake!"

I said, "I saw you Drooling, you moron."

The night guard said, "Oops."

I said, "I'm on a mission so I had to tell you I left. Got it?"

The night guard said, "Got it." When I walked away I could have sworn he said, 'good riddance.'

It took all the willpower I have to not to kick his sorry ass. Then I walked on until I reached a clearing in the forest where it's surrounded by trees; that's where I decide to ascend from. I willed my black iridescent wings to take over my shoulder blades and greeted them like an old friend: strange yet familiar. The reason why I was chosen to be alone on this particular mission when every other Anbu has at least one team member is because my beautiful wings take up half my chakra and they are 100 times faster than on foot. So this normally 3 day journey will only take 3 hours with me. But the sad part is that I can only do it once if my chakra is full when I first do it. While I take off into the still dark sky; I think, 'The best part about flying is the freedom.'

3 hours later...

I'm in the cover of a big boulder on the outskirts of the village hidden along the rocks folding my wings so I won't freak people out. I walked to the customs spot where two rough-looking ninja were guarding the village. Boy! I wish ours was this tough! But the two rough-looking ninja was just that; rough-looking. On the inside I bet they are two huge teddy-bears. (I know because I met their type before.)

They asked me, "Who are you and what business do you have in the village?"

I said, "I'm known as the fire of Konoha if you Must know. I'm escorting the Tsuchikage's son to The Land of Waves on business."

They straightened up, "Okay then but don't stay too long."

"I don't plan too." I said.

The,just to annoy the hell out of them, I blew a kiss in their general direction. Okay so they weren't the teddy bears I thought they were... doesn't mean I can't kick their ass all the same. If it came down to that. Then I walked into the Tsuchikage's building which wasn't hard to find because it's the biggest building and it's in the center of the village. Duh. Where else would it be? When I walked in it was amazing, the office was covered in greens and yellows and browns. (Kat would have LOVED it. 'sarcasm') But I enjoyed it.

Then I asked his assistant, "Have you seen Prince?"

He replied, "I know Prince..." as he looked me up and down. "What is a good looking woman like you want with him?"

"Run that by me again?" I said.

He said, "What I said was..."

*Smack!* With the assistant rubbing his cheek. He said, "Owww. I like them feisty!"

I said, "I'm So not your type."

"My type is any type."

So I kicked his shin, grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

I said, "Listen you..."

Unfortunately, I didn't get to finish because Onoki showed up behind me and asked while being vaguely surprised, "What have we got here?"

I then blinked and backed off realizing I looked like I was making out with his assistant.

"Nothing, Onoki sir." I said, "I was just wondering where Prince was because I was sent here from Lady Tsunade Sir."

To my great surprise he laughed.

"Uhh... what's so funny sir?"

Onoki said, "Prince. You haven't got any manners at all. You should have introduced yourself when she was looking for you."

Prince said, "Sorry father. I was just fooling around with her."

Onoki said, "Don't worry boy. This incident won't be mentioned to your mother." Oh Lord! He thought I actually made out with Prince! Sick! Gross! I'm seriously going to barf!

Prince said, "Thank you Father for not telling."

"No problem. By the way, instead of going to the Land of Waves... you are going to the Village Hidden in the Clouds." His father said.

"What? I was told the Land of Waves!" I yelled

Onoki said, "I'm sorry about that. The safehouse in the Land of Waves is no longer safe. Prince sent a equivalent of an Anbu black ops member along with a shadow clone of him there. They never made it. That's why I choose Kohana village's finest. I remember the third Hokage telling me that one Anbu member is like three shinobi piled into one."

Prince said, while yawning, "That's a very nice story father but we are running late."

Onoki said, "Have a safe trip!" Then he added to me, "I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry." I said, "He'll be safe with me." (Little did I know I was going to eat those words.)


	12. Amber's crazy whacked up mission part 2

Chapter 12; Amber's crazy whacked up mission part 2

(Completely in Amber's POV)

6 hours later...

Prince complained for the 100th time in 10 minutes, "But, I'm HUNGRY!"

Amber said, "Oh! For Hell's sake! Fine! I'll give you the stupid food!"

Then she opened her bag and gave him a ham and cheese sandwich.

He complained, "But... But... I'm a vegetarian."

Amber said, "Take out the ham then!" "I don't Freaking Care!" "JUST EAT THE DAMN THING AND GET IT OVER WITH!" while she herself is going hungry for she expected to be back for dinner at Kohana.

(There it is again... I think someone is watching and or following us.) But whenever I try to pinpoint it's spot... it goes away.

Then Prince finnally noticed that she wasn't eating and with his mouth full he asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

While Amber stared into space wondering if she was being paranoid. Then she snapped out of it as he asked her the question. I said, "I'm not hungry."

By this time; Prince had completely given up on trying to flirt with her.

He saw right through what I was doing and said, "This was your lunch... was it?"

He was surprisingly insightful and funny when he isn't trying to flirt with you or try to grab your ass or something similar.

Amber looked away, confirming his suspicions.

He after he swallowed a bite said, "I knew it." Then he gave her the ham and half of the rest of the sandwich, "Here." "After all, you are my guardian angel."

Amber sighed, 5 hours ago he had asked if she had any special talents that had to do with why she was an Anbu and she now regrets telling him that she had wings. Since then he has been calling her his 'guardian angel.' She actually didn't mind it that much; it just got annoying after awhile.

Then she took his offering and said, "Thank you."

Then put the ham into it and took a bite. (There is that feeling yet again... I think it's getting more frequent.)

After she swallowed her bite she said, "Do you feel that?"

Prince said, "Feel what?" while licking his fingers for the mustard that had got off his sandwich onto his finger. (The feeling disappeared.)

She said, "Nothing." (Then it came back again.) After she had just topped off her sandwich she said, "Come on out!"

Then a guy with red hair said, "Well... Well." "So you Did notice." "I was beginning to have my doubts on your abilities as an Anbu."

Amber said, "Who are you; what do you want?" (More important; how did He know I was an Anbu! I don't have my mask on; it's in my bag. I only wear it when I'm required too and it's a lot easier to blend in without a mask.)

The red haired guy said, "I've been following you since you entered Iwagakure(Prince's hometown) with your Anbu mask on. Then you took it off right after you kissed those two guards goodbye. When your head was turned; specifically." "I also know where you are headed; to Kumogakure town (village hidden in the clouds.)" "Oh, to answer your question I am your worst nightmare; Stupid Girl!" "My boss wants Prince so I want him." "So far, I've captured every Single Prey he told me too." "Not a Single One escaped."

I took out my whip and said, "You have to get through my Cold, Dead, Body before you get him."

I said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 4 clones popped out. Oh for the Love of God! I Don't Need Chakura Problems NOW! I sent all of them to protect Prince from all 4 sides.

He smirked, "Smart move. Too bad that I'm going to have to kill you." "Damn shame; you are a waste of good talent."

Amber said, "Funny; I could say the same about you."

That wiped the smirk right off his face.

Prince said, "What are you waiting for? Get him Amber!" (Prince may be funny and insightful but Smart is what he isn't. He just Very Stupidly told my name to the Enemy.)(That will get me Killed because I'm an Anbu. If the enemy can identify you; You are DEAD. Plain as that.)

The guy with red hair said, "Amber, hmm?" "Since I know yours, in exchange I'll give you mine. It's Ryuu. But don't bother remembering it because you will be dead soon." "Either by me or some other enemy..." "It's Only a matter of time before you die."

Amber took advantage of him gloating and caught his ankle with her whip then yanked on the 'die' part. He fell.

Ryuu said, "Now; It's on."

Amber said, "Prince! Run!" "As far away as you can!" "I'll distract him!"

Prince said, "No!" "I won't leave you!" "I'll help." "Dust clone!" 6 dust clones appeared. All the Princes said, "See?" "I'm not helpless."

While Amber is currently fighting Ryuu who is only playing with her, Ryuu already made his clones come out of hiding and help him.

Then all Princes started fighting the 3 Ryuu clones that aren't fighting Amber's clones.

Amber said, "You're not taking me seriously!" "Why!"

He replied, "That's because you are not in my league."

Amber said, "Like Hell I'm not!"

Ryuu said, "Oh, in that case; we'll see." "I doubt you have enough chakura to counter-act this." "Summoning Jutsu!" "Those noble beasts to rule the sky; you're fiery reign was at it's peak." "I summon you back because I'm weak." "I am need of your wise riddles and all of your fiddles of fun." "Now it's time for you to run."(F.y.i. Dragons like rhymes, riddles, and to be flattered.)

Then suddenly a sleek black dragon came out of the Summoning circle.

He said, "Behold!" "My Dragon; Brisingr."

Amber said, "Seriously!" "You named your Dragon, Fire?"

Ryuu said, "I was hoping you thought it meant; destroyer or something really cool." "It was also all that I could come up with."(Eragon; ring-a-bell? to any of my readers)

Ryuu said, "Enough talking." "Brisingr is going to destroy you while I watch."

Had moved into a tree that is shaped like a seat and said, "Go on; attack."

Brisingr was just about to charge at me and then I guess he smelled me then he stopped.

Then he licked my cheek.

I said, "That's right; Little Brisingr. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Then Brisingr rolled onto his back while I rubbed his tummy.

While all the Princes and Ryuus stopped fighting while; my clones on the other hand made all of Ryuu's disappear.

I said, "Aww... you haven't got enough attention from your master, have you boy?"

Brisingr looked sad.

I said, "That's okay. He's a big fat meanie anyways." While rubbing his cheekbone. His tail went; Whomp. Whomp. Whomp.

I said, "I thought so."

Ryuu and all the Princes said at the same time, "How did you do that?"

I said, "I have a way with Dragons." "That's because my dad is the King of all of them."

Prince said, "So... you're a dragon Princess?"

Ryuu said, "No shit; Sherlock."

While I said, "Noo... I'm the Princess of Faeries and pink Sugarplums."

Then Ryuu and I really looked at each other and said, "I can't believe you said that!"

Prince said, "What the hell is going on here?"

Ryuu and I said, "No idea."

Then they glared at each other and both said, "Stop that!" "I mean it! Cut it out!"

Prince said, "This is freaky..."

Ryuu and I said, "You're telling me." Another glare.

By this time Prince isn't freaked out by my mood-horoscope of eyes; which are currently... red.

Ryuu finally broke the unison with, "Whoa, your eyes are red." "But... they were blue when we started fighting.""How is that?"

Prince retorted, "No shit; Sherlock."

Amber said, "Must you know everything about me?" "Should I tell you, My Mom's dead as well, While my Dad is still in Hell?"

Ryuu shut up for once.

While Prince said, "I'm sorry." "My Dad died while trying to get one of the tailed beasts into my village." He continued, "I can't imagine what it's like with your position."

Ryuu said, "I don't know what it is about you... but I just find myself asking these questions when I normally would have killed you by now." "Possibly already half-way to the hideout with Prince on my back." "Something's wrong with me." "I'm not on my A-game."

Amber said, "What am I supposed to do about it?" "Beg for you to take me to your lair and forever be your slave?" "No Thank you!"

Ryuu said, "I can force you to, you know?" "In fact; you wouldn't be the first or the last that has made that offer." "I am considered to be quite handsome you know." "Plus, I am told that I have this 'bad boy' appeal."

Prince laughed, "Are those girls blind?" "Plus, was That what you call flirting?"

He is rolling on the ground while his Dust clones pop one by one when they hit various objects.

Ryuu said, "No!" With a flash of crimson hair.

The Dragon is currently snoring very softly while all of this is going on.

Amber said, "Well... Your hair changes colors."

Ryuu said, "Ya." "It's just something my hair always does." "I think it got bewitched as a baby or something."

Prince said, "So you're okay with Him flirting with you but Not Me?" "That is So Unfair!" "I just thought that you were a l-les..."

Amber said, "WHAT!" With flaming red gaze directed at Prince.

Ryuu said, "Oh no... You're going to get it." "Actually... This is pretty fucking enjoyable."

Then Amber had kicked him in the balls and said, "Never Doubt that I am Straight!"

Prince doubled over and said, "Yes, my Guardian Angel."

Ryuu said, "Is that Your attempt at flirting?" "Geeze, Orochimaru is a better flirter than you while he is trying to flirt with Kabuto, my boss by the way." "It's pretty disgusting to hear." "Like one time Orochimaru took a banana...(sees the looks Prince and I are giving him) Well, I had No desire to eat one of those fruits Again!"

Prince said, "It's not flirting; it's a statement of fact."

Amber sighed and said, "Boys..." "They always have to prove who has the bigger stick and are always bickering..." Had just caught what he said about Orochimaru and Kabuto. "You work with Orochimaru?"

He said, "Yeah; so?" "Orochimaru found me when I was just 6 and just kept me around because that I had offered to do all the chores around the house." "As I grew up Orochimaru assigned me different I was 11 he decided to teach me how to cook and when I was 15 he decided I was old enough to kill."

"He set me as an assistant to Kabuto to 'get rid of' failed experiments." "I've been doing that ever since."

Amber asked, "How old are you, Ryuu?"

Ryuu said, "18 as of October the 12th."

Prince got out of his fetal position and said, "But that's today."

Ryuu said, "Is it?"

Amber said, "Yes. Well, Happy Birthday Ryuu."

Ryuu looked at her strangely as his hair is turning black.(his hair only changes from red to black to brown to yellow; no artificial colors) Ryuu said, "This is officially the best birthday I ever had."

Prince said, "Why?"  
Ryuu said, "No one has ever old me happy birthday before."

Amber and Prince are shocked at this news. They both said, "But... surely..."

Ryuu said, "Not Once." "Before you ask, no presents either except less work to do on my birthday." "It's pathetic; I've been with Orochimaru for 12 years and all I could remember from my past is my real birthday."

Amber said, "Well you were young then." "It's no surprise that you know nothing of your past." "If you want, you can have a better future though."

Ryuu said, "How?"

Amber said, "You can come back with me to Kohana village instead of going back to Orochimaru's." "You don't have to decide right now." "I'm giving you time to think about it." "But once you make your decision; There is no turning back." "If you want to be good; be good." "If you want to be evil; be evil." "I warn you though; I will not show you mercy if you choose evil."

Ryuu said, "How long do I have until the final decision?" "Just curious."

Amber said, "I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon, unless you decide to attack earlier."  
"In the meantime... you can join us."

Then Amber and Prince started packing their things.

Prince said, "Why do you trust him?" I said, "Well... he hasn't attacked us in the last hour."

Plus for some unexplainable reason; I feel that there is good in him just waiting to come out.

Prince said, "No! That isn't the reason!" "The ONLY reason HE is COMING along is because, You LIKE Ryuu!"

I said, "Don't be ridiculous." Though my body told me otherwise: my heartbeat had sped up just thinking about him, my palms are sweating and oh... I can't stop thinking about him.

I glanced at Ryuu who is sending Brisingr away trying to pretend that we aren't talking about him.  
Poor Ryuu, he had such a hard life...

Prince said, "Don't deny it!" "I've seen the way you look at him!" "In fact it's what you're doing right now." "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Amber said, "Huh?" was in her own world.

Ryuu came over after Brisingr was gone and said, "Stop antagonizing her!" "Let her do what she wants." "She probably only feels sorry for me anyway." "So Stop Accusing her of liking me!"

Prince said, "Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?"

Ryuu said, "You know the reason why you don't want me on this trip?"

Prince said, "Because you are an asshole."

Ryuu said, "Close but no." "It's because you're in Love with her." "I've seen the way you looked when she gave you the only food she had."

Prince said, "SHUT UP!" he is currently blushing.

Ryuu said, "Ohh... I hit the mark, did I?" "What are you going to do about it?"

Prince said, "This!" Then Prince punched in Ryuu's direction but missed by an inch.

Ryuu said, "Too slow!" Then he punched him and hit Prince's cheek.

Amber said, "OK! THAT'S IT!"

Then she squeezed in between the two boys just as Prince was about to strike back but Prince just lowered his fist down before he could hit her.

She had one of her hands on both boy's chests.

While trying to ignore the tingling in the hand that was on Ryuu's chest his rock-hard abs, she said, "ARE YOU TWO FREAKING INSANE!" "Fighting isn't going to solve our problems!"

Prince said, "Just let me punch this Jerk!" while trying to move past me.

I turned toward Prince then said, "YOU, MISTER..." "I am disappointed in you!" "I expected you to be MATURE about RYUU joining US!"

Ryuu is snickering; Amber whipped around and said, "AND YOU!" "I am disappointed in you too!" "I expected you not to antagonize him!" It was Prince's turn to snicker.

Amber said, "You two apologize to each other." "And Mean it."

Ryuu and Prince looked at each other and said, "No way."

Amber glared at them and said, "Right NOW."

Prince said, "I'm sorry that you are an asshole."

Ryuu said, "I'm sorry you're in love with her."

They both glare at each other... Prince and Ryuu said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Amber smacked her head. Those two are idiots. They didn't even notice that I had coiled my whip into a circle around them ready to be used.

I said, "Yo! Boys!" Then I tugged on my whip and they ended up right next to each other while being tied together.

Ryuu said, "Oh shit!" "I should have seen this coming."

Prince said, "Well, this sucks."

Amber said, "I'm leaving you two in this position Until you two DECIDE TO STOP BEING IMMATURE and BOTH of you APOLOGIZE CORRECTLY!"

Ryuu said, "I'm NOT apoligizing first!"

Prince said, "ONE of US has too." "Ryuu I'm sorry."

Amber said, "Prince, You could go." Then she losened his end then made tight the one around  
Ryuu. "Now, it's your turn."

Ryuu said, "Fine... I'm sorry."

Then Amber took it off around Ryuu and said, "See, that isn't so bad."

At 11:30... before that the traveling was unevenfull except for the few hateful glares between the trio here and there.

Amber said, "Ryuu?"

He said, "Yes?"

She said, "Have you made up your mind?"

Ryuu said, "What have I made up my mind about?"

Prince said, "You BAKA!(idiot in Japanese) She means, have you made up your mind about joining us or being an enemy."

You could practically read Prince's face which is saying; Please say Enemy, Please say Enemy... over and over again.

Ryuu said, "Oh... that?" "I think it's pretty obvious." "I decided to try this 'good' thing but I'm NOT going to be some BOY SCOUT!"

"I have thought alot about it and there is alot I have to make up for."

Looks at Prince's face and smirks, "I see you're disappointed."

Prince said, "Am Not!" "I'm just glad you aren't attacking us."

Amber said, "Welcome to the team; Ryuu."

Ryuu is blushing and said, "Well; it's good to be..." he is searching for words, "Not bad."

Amber said, "You should be 'Not bad' more often."

Prince said, "Can we stop this 'love fest' and get on the road?" "Ryuu already lost us a lot of time!"

Ryuu said, "Prince and Amber sitting in a tree... K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes love, Then comes Marriage! Then comes a stupid baby in a baby carriage!"

Prince said, "Why you..." Amber is shooting Prince and Ryuu death glares.

Then they both shut up but Ryuu and Prince are both making faces at each other when Amber's back was turned.

An hour later...

Amber said, "There is a village up ahead!" "Who's all in for stopping?"

Prince said, "Me!" "I'm STARVING!" "Ryuu's food is stale."

Ryuu said, "SHUT UP!" "It's LUCKY I was even SHARING at ALL!"

Amber said, "Boys!"

They snapped to attention while she continued, "That's precisely why I want to stop. Plus we are halfway to the Village hidden in the clouds."

Ryuu said, "Wait... hold on. This is The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Amber said, "My hometown." "Besides, we have to get supplies and we are a day ahead of schedule thanks to Ryuu's dragon." "I plan to stay there for the night to gather more supplies and catch some actual sleep."

While Ryuu still was considered an 'enemy' Prince and Amber had to take turns watching him sleep.

Prince said, "That sounds good to me."

Ryuu said, "I'm not so sure..."

Amber said, "Don't worry Ryuu, I'll vouch for you." "You won't have any long-term troubles at all."

Prince said, "Maybe he is worried because he isn't good."

Amber said, "Stop teasing him! Prince, I'm Sick of your Attitude!" "THIS is WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU!" "In anything that isn't just Friendly!" "Besides the FACT THAT YOU FLIRT WITH EVERY GIRL IN SIGHT!"

Prince held his face like he has been slapped and said, "WELL THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU!" "YOU HAVE ALL THESE RIDICULOUS RAGES OVER LITTLE THINGS!"

Ryuu just blinked in shock and thought; 'So... she Doesn't like him. '

Amber said, "THAT SO ISN'T A LITTLE THING!"

Prince said, "IS NOT!"

Amber said, "IS TOO!"

Ryuu said, "Uhh... Amber?"

Amber snapped at Ryuu, "WHAT?"

Ryuu said, "We are at the Village gate and you are causing a disturbance."

Amber said, "Oh... sorry."

Then she lead on right into customs and she said, "This here is Prince; He's an 'kage Grandson." "And... Ryuu here is good."

They are flipping through their books trying to confirm this information.

Then they said, "No way. Ryuu Yagamure? One of Orochimaru's henchmen, Here?"

Amber said, "Yes... But, I'll vouch for him!" "He says, "He's changed his ways and he wants to join Kamagure town."

The guards said, "Fine; but YOU have to inform Lady Tsunade and tell HER that you will vouch for him." "Plus, you also have to handcuff him or something until Lady 5th tells you it's okay."

Amber said, "Sorry Ryuu, it's just for now."

Then he 'handcuffed' him with her whip. "Any complaints?" They all shook their head 'no.' "Good."

In Lady Tsunade's office...

Lady Tsunade said, "So... you used to work with Orochimaru?"

Ryuu, who now has his handcuffs off said, "Yes, Lady Tsunade." "Well... I had no choice."

Lady Tsunade said, "How so?

Ryuu said, "All I can tell you is that it happened when I just turned 6. I don't know how or why; I think it was likely my parents were either killed or had abandoned me, anyway... I was alone."

"Starving and I had no name. I had no idea of where I was or who I was. All I remember is that I had a birthday right before that and that I had just turned 6, I could read, write, and do odd jobs and with no parents, no water, no shelter, and No way to take care of myself."

Then suddenly Orochimaru was there in the woods with me ... he said, "Come with me..." and I blindly followed him into his lair, in which he knocked me out with some fumes and I had no idea what happened next but, when I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror: my hair changed colors.

Orochimaru said, "Curses!" "Yet another failed experiment!" "I'm going to have to get rid of you, Boy."

I got down on my knees on the floor and cried out, "I'll do anything to stay!" "Please!" "I'll do chores! Just let me live!"

Then I looked around the room and said, "I can make this room spotless." "All I ask is food, shelter, and water." "I don't even NEED affection!"

Orochimaru laughed and said, "Do you even know who I am, Boy?"

I looked sad and said, "No sir, I don't even know who I am."

Orochimaru said, "You've got some Nerve, Little Boy." "But... tell you what, I'm going to let you live until the day you prove yourself unuseful to me, Boy." "Call me, Lord Orochimaru..."

A week later

Orochimaru said, "Boy!" "Come here!"

I said, "Coming, Lord Orochimaru sir!"

5 minutes later...

Orochimaru said, "It took you long enough."

I said, "Sorry, Lord Orochimaru; I just got done doing the dishes."

Orochimaru said, "As I was saying... since you don't have a name Boy; I had thought all week about finding you one that suited you."

"I first thought 'dirty' would be a good name but it doesn't suit you, now." "I've been thinking about how brave you were when I found you; you had spirit in your eyes, Boy."

"And at long last; I found a name." "You are now to be called, Ryuu Yagamure." "Enjoy your new name, it's not often when a person could come up with their own."

repeated, "Ryuu Yagamure?"

Orochimaru said, "Ryuu means dragon spirit and that you do have."

I said, "Thank you, Lord Orochimaru Sir!"

(bold is in the present talking to LT)"As the years came and went... I slowly realized that I loved him like the father I don't remember. But I also realized that he could not love me back... the only way he can love me was when he shown he was proud of me for being useful to him; that was enough to keep me going. Until the day I discovered it was all a lie..."

Just a month ago before the present time...

"I was on my way to talk to Lor...", clears throat "Orochimaru because I wanted to know what I was doing for my birthday; which was a month away..." "I went right up to his office and just when I was about to knock... I heard the voices of Kabuto and Orochimaru."

Kabuto said, "... and they had a son to boot!" "I can't believe even YOU are That cruel: Orochimaru!" "You got a slave doing all your dirty work and he loves you!" "It's Priceless!" "How did you manage it?"

Orochimaru said, "I have my resources..." he paused then continued; "I actually just stumbled across him, it was Fate... really." "Like it was Fate for me to meet you."

Then there was questionable sounds coming from the office and I decided that I could talk to Lord Gayimaru in about an hour... especially since I had to ponder what I just heard.(what they were talking about...)

an hour later after staring at the ceiling in my 'bedroom' which was actually just a closet with a bed in it...

"So he really doesn't care about me..." "How could I have been so stupid!"

Throws the ball I was holding onto the wall and it bounced then rolled harmlessly to the floor.

The answer to my own question repeated in my head; because I'm just a kid.

One of Orochimaru's assistants came up and said, "Knock Knock..." Then I jumped off my bed; startled from my thoughts.

She said, "Relax... I just wanted to tell you, Orochimaru wants to see you Ryuu..." "He seems in a happy mood. So cheer up."

I said, "Thank you Gina." I had once considered dating her but... it never happened. When I met her; she only had that weird bite-mark on her shoulder and acted no different from me. Beautiful silvery blonde hair and green eyes.

No wonder I considered dating her but a few days later... she had became a grotesque wolf-like monster. That was the end of that relationship. Even though she is nicer to me than the rest of them doesn't mean she creeps me out.

She said, while smiling wolfishly, "Anytime, Ryuu."

Then she walked off and I followed her to Orochimaru's office.

Then she stopped at the door and said, "Good luck. He instructed me to leave once you come in."

I said, "Thanks Gina."

I walked in to Orochimaru with a hickey; might I add.. saying, "Come in Ryuu." "You must know why I called you in here."

I said, "Yes; Lord Orochimaru." "My birthday is coming up, Sir."

Orochimaru said, "Yes; precisely." "There is a boy I want you to hunt down and get a hold on him to become my latest experiment." "You should be back here near your 18th birthday."

Then he handed me a stack of papers with Prince's picture on it and some intelligence.

He said, "We got that information from our spies that he is going to the Land of Waves here in two weeks. Intercept him by getting there before him."

I said, "Understood."

2 weeks after talking with Orochimaru: 1 week before present time...

After I found out that it was a ruse... aka. Prince turned into dust... I killed the guy who was with him after he told me that they were going to go to the Village Hidden in the Clouds after he failed... This time with an Anbu black Ops member.

I said, "Oh! GREAT!" "I'm so screwed!" "Orochimaru's going to KILL me!" "I don't think I'll be back for my birthday."

Then suddenly... I had an idea. A very good idea. This packet that I have will lead me straight to him. All I had to do is give it a few tweaks and it'll look like an official document.

I take out the page that says, "Can be seen flirting with women all day long."

I put back the one that said, "18 year old male. Birthday; Feb. 14th. Sign: Aquarius. Hobbies: sledding, watching the sunset, hiking, fishing, skiing, and women. Likes: Ice cream, women, chocolate, egg nog, and his mom. Dislikes: Meat, slaughterhouses, glue factories, mayo, pickles, radishes, and kumquats."

Then I added my own sheet of paper that I just wrote that said as a title of the mission: Operation Protect the Prince: Then I put, "Looking for Female Anbu Black Ops member to escort me to the Land of Waves." "I'm single and looking for love." "The reason why I'm going to the land of Waves is to insure that peace between Iwagakure town remains intact with the Land of Waves to help promote the businesses of both countries."  
"XO XO, Prince."

Then I searched the dead ninja for anything that looked similar to my packet... and sure enough... I found one."

It looked Exactly like mine and I opened it and it said basically the same thing." "Just a little bit more aimed toward females."

I breathed a sigh of relief and then did the hard part... changing the color of my hair at will. My hair is a random generator of sorts, I never know what color it would be next: very useful when I'm on a undercover mission.

Like right now... I forced my hair to be blonde: when I do stuff like this... I can only hold out a day of it being that color. Then it randomly changes again.

My code name is Masanori: Boy I love choosing ironic names!(Masanori means Model of Justice) Then I will infiltrate the village and no one would ever know.

3 hours later...

I said, "Lady Tsunade... I've got a new mission just this morning for you to decide what to do."

Lady Tsunade said, "Really? Let me see it.."

I handed the packet to her and while she looked at it she said, "This is odd... Onoki is requesting an anbu for his grandson?" "Well... on such a short notice, only the fire of Kohana can get this done." "Do me a favor and get Amber for me; would you?" "She should be preparing for Kat's party." "...But you already know the party is today right?"

I said, "Yes, Lady Tsunade." "I'll find her."

Lady Tsunade said, "What's your name?"

I said, "It's Masanori."

Lady Tsunade said, "Thank you, Masanori."

Then I walked up to her house and said, "Hey Amber!"

She opened the door and said, "Yes?"

I was a little taken aback by her appearance: she wasn't wearing her mask and she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

I stammered, "L-Lady T-Tsunade wants to meet you." Not at all what I expected an Anbu black ops member to be like.

Amber said, "Oh; Okay!" Then she put on her dragon/Anbu mask and head out of the door.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around before... are you new?"

I said, "No; you just haven't payed close attention."

Amber said, "What's your name, stranger?"

I said, "My name is R..." I suddenly panicked: I was about to say RYUU! "Really, Masanori."

Amber said, "Really, Masanori?" "That's a strange name... really."

I said, "Well... Amber is a strange name."

Amber said, "My mom was fascinated with American culture so instead of Kohaku: I'm Amber."

Before I knew it... we were at Lady Tsunade's doorsteps.

I said, "Well... see you."

Amber said, "See you soon." She has no idea how 'soon' when she would see me again. Probably when we are fighting... My job sucks. But it's my job and Someone has to do it.

One day before present time: at midnight.

I had set my clones near the Village hidden in the Rocks close enough that I can track them without worrying that I would be spotted: I specifically made my clones to disappear and reappear when they are glanced at.

It's the oldest trick in the book.

Most likely Amber wouldn't fall for it completely but it would give me enough time to actually get there before she notices I'm not actually there.

I had convinced Lady Tsunade as Masanori that I was volunteering for night-watch.

Up until 5:30 in the morning.

She had very quickly said, "Sure! Go ahead!" Then shooed me out of the room; I think she was convinced that I would change my mind... apparently they had a shortage of volunteers.

One day before present time, 5:10 A.M.

Amber yelled, "WAKE UP!"

I said, "Who? What! Where? I'm awake!"

Amber said, "I saw you Drooling, you moron."

I said, "Oops." Then I wiped the drool that is still hanging there until it was gone.

Amber said, "I'm on a mission so I had to tell you I left. Got it?"

I said, "Got it."

When Amber walked away I said, "Good day."

"I don't think she recognized me.." "Whew."

I left a note for the next guard to find that said; Out to breakfast at 5: 29 A.M.

By the way; The Fire of Kohana left for a mission at 5:10 A.M. will be back within a week.( I almost put; NOT. But I decided against it.)

Then I followed Amber's retreating back into the woods. I hid behind a tree while she spread her... her... WINGS! WTF! THAT'S NOT NORMAL! 0_0

Now I see why Lady Tsunade chose Her... Then I waited 20 minutes; once that was done I summoned my dragon, Brisingr and followed her as close as I dared.

Which, thankfully she never turned around.

2 hours 10 minutes later...

Amber had descended and returned to normal.

While I am still hovering in the air so high in the sky above Iwagakure that Brisingr looked like a bird but I used a special jutsu to make me see clearly on the ground.

Then I spotted Amber talking to those two big dudes... they must have pissed her off because she blew a kiss at them and turned her head to take her mask off. Then she put the mask in her bag and walked on.

I decided then that I would follow her once she gets out of the village. I made Brisingr move out of above the village and went to where my clones are waiting for me farther down the road.

5 hours later...

Then I fought Amber and I have been good since.

In the Present...

I said, "I'm sorry for all that I have done." "I'm sorry I tricked you Lady Tsunade."  
"Twice." "I'm sorry that I even MET Orochimaru."

Lady Tsunade said, "Ok. I believe you." "Plus I'm sorry I Met the Creep too."  
"Don't worry about it... it's all in the past." "Understand though that we are going to be monitoring you until we can trust you."

I said, "I understand."

LT said, "Say hello to Amber for me." (*Lady Tsunade thought: I can tell he likes Amber.)

I said, "Good bye Lady Tsunade." Then I left.  
(Amber's POV)

Prince and I have heard every word of what he said but when Ryuu came out, we had to pretend we didn't.

I said, "Hello Ryuu!" "How did it go?"

Ryuu said, "I think she let me go."

L T said, "Amber can I talk to you for a second?"

I said, "Sure, Lady Tsunade!" suddenly blushing, "Uhh... bye for now Ryuu."

When I got in the room I said, "You called, Lady Tsunade?"

LT said, "Yes; I would like you to be Ryuu's how do I put this... bodyguard?"

I said, "Understood Lady Tsunade." Secretly I was pleased... or not so secretly because my eyes are pink right now; I just know it.

LT said, "Go on then; I don't have time to just talk all day you know?" (*LT thought: I can tell she likes Ryuu too.) "On your way out, can you please send in Shizune?" "I understand you are very close to her."

I said, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

Then I walked out and I said, "Aunt Shizune?"

Shizune said, "Yes Amber?"

I said, "Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

Shizune said, "I'm coming Lady Tsunade!" Then she ran off to her.

Prince said, "What was that about?"

I said, "Aunt Shizune isn't really my Aunt... she sort of took me in when my mom died, gave me a place to stay, and she is the one who first suggested that I become an Anbu." "I really admire her."

Meanwhile in LT's office...

Shizune said, "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

LT said, "I want you to look for old files on missing children in this village." "All around 12 years ago."

Shizune said, "May I ask why my Lady?"

LT said, "I have a hunch that Ryuu was from here and I want to find out who he really is."

Shizune said, "Yes my Lady." Then she left.

Back to Amber, Prince, and Ryuu... (Amber's POV)

Prince saw Shizune as if for the first time and said, "Is it me or is this building hotter now that you are here?"

Ryuu said, "Dude... that is so lame." "Plus I didn't know you prefered Cougars."

I just punched Prince's head and said, "Any girls that I say are with me are OFF LIMITS!" "GOT IT?"

Prince groaned and said, "Now you'll make me want them even MORE!" "By the way Ryuu, you think you can do a better pick-up line?" "I can't help it; it's in my DNA to flirt... even with older women."

Ryuu said, "I don't need pickup lines." "Hey Amber..." he said while smiling.

My reaction is that I blushed and looked away quickly while Prince said, "No freaking way!" "You made Amber BLUSH dude!" "You're my HERO!"

I said, "Damn it!" "Th-that's cheating!"

Ryuu, who is still smiling said, "How is smiling cheating?"

I stammered for an answer, "I-I don't know!"

Shizune ignored Prince's pick-up line then said, "Amber; do you and your friends want to help me sort though these old files?" and calls attention to the box she's holding in her hands.

Before Amber could reply Prince said, "We will Love too!"

Amber said, "Sure, Aunt Shizune but we can only afford to help one hour."  
"Your punishment for flirting with Shizune is that you have to make dinner for 8 people including you."

Prince said, "Okay!" "I'm glad to help!"

Shizune said, "Well you guys better start helping me; we have a lot to go though in just an hour." She dropped her box on a table and took all of the files out. The box read: year of 1998.

Ryuu said, "That's the year I disappeared."

Shizune smiled wearily and said, "That is correct... we are trying to find out who you are."

Ryuu said, "This will be interesting since I don't know who I am."

Amber found herself putting her hand on his and said, "It's going to be fine, I know it."

Ryuu said, "How did you know I needed just that?" Then he put his left hand on top of hers.

Amber now has pink eyes and is blushing: I said, "Uhh... Instinct?"

Ryuu said, "You know I've waited too long for this..."

I said, "For wha-" Then suddenly we were kissing though it was all a big blur to me how it happened.  
Prince's jaw dropped while Shizune isn't surprised. She knew all along that they would end up together.

Then they separated and Ryuu said, "That was what I waited too long for."

Amber said while blushing, "Okay; let's actually get some work done."

Shizune said, "I agree." Then picked up one of the packets that said terminated.  
"I know the packets that say terminated look non-useful but he could have been counted as dead. That's why you have to look at them anyway."

Ryuu randomly picked one up that said, "Sora Uchiha." "Missing since October 13, 1998." "Birthday: October 12, 1992." "Blood type- O+" "Parents: Tamotsu Uchiha and Amaterasu Kai-Uchiha" Status first it said missing: then terminated crossed over it.

Ryuu said, "Stop looking." "I think I found me." "I remember everything now..." "I had watched my parent's die in frount of me." "I know who murdered them."

Shizune naturally said, "Who?"  
Sora said, "Orochimaru; of course."

(Ryuu/Sora's POV)(12 years ago...right after the murders of Tamotsu and Amaterasu Uchiha and when Orochimaru left the scene)

"Mommy...? Daddy...?"  
"Why don't you wake up?"  
I had started crying then; "WAKE UP!"  
"You've GOT to WAKE UP!"

5 hours later...

"They aren't waking up."  
I got up then I blindly started running into the woods then I tripped and fell on a tree root.  
Then everything went dark... The next thing I remember is Orochimaru standing over me."

In the present...  
Ryuu said, "That bastard killed my parents!" "I'm going to FIND him and KILL him!" Then he pushed his chair away.

Amber said, "No; stop!" Then grabbed his arm. "Let's not be so hasty about this... Orochimaru is a formidable opponent." "Even Black Ops members can't handle him."

Prince said, "No offense but you will die if you go after him."

Amber said, "All I am saying is wait until the time is right to strike." "Wait until Lady Tsunade is ready to lead that mission." "That's all I ask." "Please." Her eyes are a silvery wishful color.

Sora said, "Since I waited this long, I guess I can wait longer."

Amber said, "Thank you; R- Sora."

Prince said, "Now that we know your real name... we're finding trouble on what to call you."

Shizune said, "Wait! You're an Uchiha?" "You're related to Sasuke!"

Amber said, "Now that I think about it... there is a family resemblance there."

Prince said, "Who's Sasuke?" _" (has no clue who they are talking about)

Sora said, "You guys can still call me Ryuu." "I've long been used to being called that."  
"Sora is unfamiliar." "Come on, I know who Sasuke is." "He's to be Orochimaru's next body." "Since I failed my mission with Prince that is."

Prince said, "Good; Dragon-spirit suits you better than 'Sky'." "The failed mission better stay that way."

LT said, "Sasuke was bitten just today by Orochimaru." "I'm afraid it's too late for him to be protected."

Everyone around the table jumped while Shizune said, "How long have you been standing there my lady?"

LT said, "I've been standing here long enough..." makes a suggestive glance toward Ryuu and  
Amber. Both Amber and Ryuu blushed.

Sasuke walked in right at that second and said, "You wanted to see me...?"

O_O "WHAT IS ITATCHI DOING HERE?"

Ryuu said, "Wait... who the hell is Itatchi?"

Amber said, "Sasuke's older brother... he killed the whole Uchiha clan."

Realized her mistake; "Except Itatchi himself, Sasuke, and now... you."

Ryuu said, "Wait... my whole clan is Dead?"

Sasuke said, "Who are you then?"

Ryuu said, "I'm Sora Uchiha... You must be my cousin; Sasuke."

Everyone is looking back and forth between Sasuke and Ryuu. The only differences is that Ryuu's taller and older than Sasuke, Ryuu's hair changed from black to brown as we are looking at it and it's shorter than Sasuke's hairstyle and it's spiked but his hair is down.

Sasuke said, "So... I'm not the sole survivor of the Uchiha slaughter that I had thought I was."

Ryuu said, "Apparently so." "You can call me Ryuu."

Sasuke said, "Who are your parents?"

Ryuu said, "Tamotsu Uchiha and Amaterasu Kai-Uchiha: they died when you were 1."

Sasuke said, "How come you survived the Uchiha massacre?"

Ryuu said, "I was traveling." which was technically true. "I was prior to now: believed to be dead."

Sasuke said, "Do you have the sharugan?"

Ryuu said, "What's the sharugan?"

Sasuke said, "Where you can copy another person jutsu; do you have it or not?"

Ryuu said, "Oh... that. Yes, I do." "I can also do all the fire-style techniques that O- my teacher showed me."

Sasuke blinked and said, "All of the Uchiha can do that."

Ryuu said, "Ohh..."

And just as it was starting to get awkward...

Amber said, "Shizune would you like to join Prince, Ryuu, Nichole, Gaara, Kat, Kiba, and I for lunch?"(On a side note: LT had already informed Amber that Gaara, Nichole, Kat, and Kiba were in town.)

Shizune said, "Sorry but I have plans already."

LT, Amber, and Prince said, "With who?"

Shizune said, while blushing, "Atsushi Matsuguya asked me out."(In case you don't remember: Atsushi was Kat's realtor.)

Amber said, "Him?" "When did he grow the - oh never mind."

Shizune said, "I understand your point; he doesn't seem the brave type."

Prince's stomach growled loudly just then; and he blushed then said, "I must be hungry."

Amber said, "Duty calls! Bye everyone!"

Shizune said, "Bye!"

LT and Sasuke said, "Bye."

Then Amber, Ryuu, and Prince left...

2 hours later...

Kat said, "Boy! Prince you're a good cook!"

Prince said, "Why thank you!" while Kiba is shooting death glares at him: he already made it clear a 'no-flirting' policy was in session.

Gaara said, "Yes it was..."

Nichole said, "Well... we better go."

Kiba said, "Same."

Amber said, "Well... bye." After they all left I said, "Let's go on our journey again." "I want to get there soon."

Prince said, "Ya, now that I had that good food I'm getting restless too."

Ryuu said, "That's settled then; we leave."

8 hours later... at Prince's destination:

Amber said, "So this is goodbye."

Prince said, "I'll never forget this journey."

Ryuu said, "Yes; it was a life-changing experience."

Amber said, "It was for me too." Then squeezed Ryuu's hand.

Ryuu said, "So we will see each other again?"

Prince said, "I hope so."

Amber said, while fake exasperation; "Oh my boys."

They both answered, "Yes?"

Then they all laughed...

END of Amber's crazy whacked up mission... (what happened afterwards: Ryuu and Amber went back to Kohana and has been happy since.) 

Kat's 1st mission

3 hours since Kat, Kiba, Gaara, and Nichole went off on their mission:

Kiba complained, "Are we there yet?"

Nichole said, "Don't ASK ME THAT QUESTION AGAIN!" "10 minutes ago you asked that and I said, 15 minutes!" "USE FREAKING MATH!"

Kat said, "So we have 5 minutes left then?"

Nichole said, "YES!"

Gaara said, "..."

5 minutes later...

Kiba said, "Finally! WE'RE here! All we have to do is kill..." Is looking at Kat's face... "Oh geeze; what did I say that made you cry?"

Nichole said, "You KNOW how she feels about FELINE KIND!" "FIGURE IT OUT!"

Kiba said, "I'm sorry Kat; forgive me?"

I sniffed and said, "Yes."

Nichole said, "Let's get started on this mission: all we have to do is talk to some of the locals... Then we'll find out a way to make the tiger go peacefully instead of …"

Gaara said, "Killing it."

Kiba said, "Let's split off in pairs and once we're done we meet up at the giant tree at the beginning of the village."

Gaara said, "You mean the Oak?"

Kiba said, "Precisely."

Nichole said, "Good idea Kiba; You and Gaara go left while Kat and I go right."

I said, "Bye Kiba." I secretly thought: we split off into the Pro-killing team and the No-killing team.

Then Nichole and I walked to the right while Kiba and Gaara walked to the left.

30 minutes later...

I said, "Great!" "You two are back!"

Nichole said, "We've got good news and we've got bad news."

Gaara said, "Bad news first."

I said, "The Tiger might not trust humans."

Kiba said, "What's the good news then?"

Nichole said, "All of the Villagers that got killed were poachers and it was a miscommunication to the family that we got called here." "That means we only have to move the tiger into a wildlife conservation. If we can get him to go..."

I said, "Also another good news; While I was in the village I learned that I can understand and speak Cat-ish." "The bad news is that it was just a domestic cat and we're talking about that I have to communicate with a tiger that may or may not speak domestic cat."

Kiba said, "We got the same poacher results you two got." "But we found out that there is a river just west of the village about 20 mins from here that he likes to use." "I say we're ready to take that big Cat on."

Gaara said, "Let's go."

Nichole and I nodded then we all left into the direction of the river.

20 mins later...

I was the first to spot his black and white coat walking toward us: we all agreed on the journey that I should be the only one to approach him when he appeared unless he turned aggressive in which Nichole, Gaara, and Kiba would jump out of the bushes a good 30 feet away from where I'm at. I set the limit based on that I can barely smell them from that distance.

I sat down on all fours just outside of 'his territory' line because I didn't want him to think I was competing for it and waited for him to approach me.

When he smelled me; he went to the territory line and "demanded" to know why I was here and why did I smell funny...( it turned out that being a half-cat demon that I can hear, talk, and understand all cats as long as I am near them.)

I said, (in the wild cat-ish language; it's more of a long series of growls instead of meows and mews)"I'm half Cat demon; that's what your smelling... I'm half human so you're smelling that too." My tails flicked impatiently as I continued, "I'm here to tell you that the humans out there that want to kill you but I however, want to give you a chance to live and tell me why you attacked those hunters."

Chase 'the tiger' said, (in answering me...) "Those hunters were after me and my kit." "You understand right?... The importance of your pack (rough translation is 'family') and how you Have to protect them?"

I said,(in his language)"Yes." "I understand very well." "You can live in peace for the rest of your life; you'll see tons of your kind where you're going." "No more fighting humans, no more struggling to find food; it's all a thing of the past."

Chase said, "I've lived a long- healthy life.." "I'll like to go where you will take me." "But; what about my kit?" "I can't leave her!"

I said, "You don't have to leave her with no protection whatsoever... if you want I can take care of her for you. I'll make sure that she will have peace, warmth, and protection. I'll take her to visit you too."

Chase said, "I am content with this." Then he signaled for his kit to come out and she came up behind him while he said to her, "You're going to leave with her... I'm sorry but this can't be helped. I want you to treat her like you did your mother before she died."

The kit said, " Yes; Father." with her tail inbetween her legs. "I'll miss you."

Chase said, "I'll miss you too." "Take me where you want to..." "I'm tired of this place."

I said, "Ok." "I have to get up now and I don't want to scare you guys but I walk on two legs."  
"Also the three humans that you smell sort of off from here is my three friends and I completely trust them with mine, yours, and your kit's life." "They are not here to harm you."

Chase said, "Ok; I trust you."

Then I get up and pick up Oreo. She responded by bristling up and I said, "Don't worry." Then I petted her and she relaxed and purred.

I said, (cat Lang.)"Tiger; you ready to go?"

He said, (cat Lang.)"Yes."

I said, (cat Lang.)"Just follow me."

Then I walked to Gaara, Nichole, and Kiba are... while Nichole is holding a tiny red wounded fox kit with a bandaged paw and is stroking it.

I said, (in Eng.) "Where and when did you get that fox?"

Gaara said, "Here and just now."

Kiba said, "That's not what she wants to hear."

Luna 'the fox-kit' woke up and said, "Hi Kat." "I'm Luna."

I said, "Did s-she j-just say what I thought she said?"

Nichole said, "Yes she did."

I said, "But she- I just-"...ahhhhhh... and I fell into a faint while Oreo jumped out of my arms and landed on Kiba's head.

5 mins later I woke up to smelling salt...

I said, "GROSS!" "So... I'm not crazy?"

Kiba said, "Yep." "By the way the tiger already got put on the reservation while you were out."  
"But I kept the kit for you."

I said, "Good; then our mission's done let's go home."

(Merry Christmas!) from Kat. 


	13. Unlucky number 13

Friday the Thirteenth Kat in a bag style! 

One fateful morning... Kat, Kiba, and Nichole woke up right smack in the middle of the woods.  
Of the trio Nichole woke up first with a start and looked around. "Where are we?" 

Then Kiba woke up next while rubbing his eyes, "I'll say we are in the woods." 

Then Kat woke up and while yawning said, "Wha- what, h-he said." 

Nichole said, "I knew that!" 

Kiba said, "Let's look around to try to recognize stuff." 

I heard something and I asked Nichole, "What's that noise?" "Kiba! I'm scared!" then I grabbed the inside of his arm. 

Kiba said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from that evil noise." 

Nichole just made a 'I'm about to barf' face. Then she said, "I'll see what it is..." walks about 6 feet from where Kiba and I are standing then said, "Oh! No! Help me!" 

Then Kiba and I run to where she's at. 

When we arrive; Nichole said, "Aww... a bunny. Man you guys should see your faces!" 

When I got out of my shock I said, "That's Not Funny Nichole!" "I was really worried about you!" 

Then we all heard a snapping noise coming from a tree. 

Nichole said, "What was that?" 

I said, "That's what I've been hearing!" 

Kiba said, "Let's check it out."

Then we walk 3 feet then Nichole says, "I think it's in that tree up ahead." "Don't wait up." Then she left to investigate. 

We heard a thump and a "Ouch!" and we saw someone flat on their butt on the ground. (My guess was that she made them get out of the tree.) 

Then Nichole said, "Huh? Itatchi of the Akatsuki?" Itatchi; who was starting to get up, said, "Yep. That very one." 

I said, "What are you doing here?" Then all the other members of the Akatsuki showed up; Konan, Pein, Tobi, Sasori, Hidian, Suigetsu(I'm only counting him because he follows Kisame around.), Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu and Zetsu. 

Pein said, "I was just about to ask that same question." 

I tensed up at the whole organization that wants my mother... who I haven't even MET yet! 

Tobi said, "We have no idea where we are. We got lost. Tobi's a good boy!" 

Pein said, "Ok. Let's make a deal. Let's stick together until we can find out where we are at."

Kiba and Nichole wearily said, "Fine. But next time we see you we will take you down."

I said, "How can you trust them?"

Konan said, "Same to you." "How do we know if we can trust you?"

Pein and Nichole sighed; Nichole said, "Have you ever heard of 'safety in numbers', Kat?"

I said, "Yes." Nichole said, "That's exactly what we are doing."

Pein said, "Listen to her Konan; that's why we can trust each other for the moment." "We are doing the same thing they are."

Pein and Nichole said, "Agreed." I said, "Nichole, where's Gaara?"

Nichole said, "I've been wondering that myself..." As we are talking we are walking together... then suddenly Tobi trips.

Tobi said, "Ouch!" "That is Not a good boy!" Then I look and I see it's the mangled body of Gaara; all bloody and staring off into space. I heard gasps all around; one of them was me.

Nichole said, "Oh... no." "Now the first victim has been chosen by the killer."

I said, "This is like a horror movie." Then I turned my head crying.

I continued; "I Never told Gaara that I actually liked him." "I also never told him that- that he is not so bad once you get to know him." "That I liked the waffles he had made that one day too." "Now I Never would be able too!" TT-TT

Kiba hugged me and tried to calm me down, saying, "Shush... everything's going to be fine."

Nichole said, "It is not going to be fine!" "The next people who die are the complete Idiots!" All the Akatsuki members looked at Tobi at the same time. "Then comes the jocks... then comes the cheerleaders." "Then who knows who's next!"

I just had an epiphany of remembering, "Nichole... where is Luna and Oreo?" I look back at Gaara's body and right beside him was the body of Luna.

Kiba was following my eyes as I was looking and said, "I guess that answers where Luna is."

I turned my face away; disgusted. (Who would do that to a poor fox-kit! And to Gaara! They Deserve to DIE!)

Hidian said, "Oh shit! Are you fucking crying again?"

Nichole punches him in the face and said,"Shut up! You fucking asshole!"

I said, "I'm not crying!" "I am Disgusted! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

Then Kiba saw a rusted sign in a tree and asked, "What's that?"

But Nichole was already on it and dusted all the rust off then she gasped, "Oh Shit! It's a welcome to Camp Crystal Lake sign." "Yep. We are Royally screwed!"

Kiba said, "Hold on... wasn't Camp Crystal Lake in that horror movie we watched?"(It was the one in Ch. 8 that they were watching! ~_~)

Nichole said, "Yes, smart one." We headed on until we find a cabin and by that time everyone was tired and ready to settle down.

Hidian said, "Finally! A fucking house in this fucking wasteland!" Everyone agreed at this. Then we come into the house and sit down.

Nichole said, "Now that we know there is a killer out there; we must keep ourselves as silent as possible and Always, Always, have someone with you."

Then Tobi interrupted, "But... But Tobi has to go to the bathroom!"

Hidian said, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." "We Just had a fucking bathroom break fucking 20 minutes ago!"

Pein said, "Why didn't you go then?"

Tobi said, "But, Tobi didn't have to Go then..." Pein looked at Deidara expectantly.

Deidara said, "What? ..." Then looks at Tobi who seems is about to pee his pants then he said, "... Fine."

Kiba said, "I saw an outhouse as I was coming in." Then they left and I suddenly burst out laughing because I had the sudden vision of Kiba 'marking his territory'.

Nichole said, "What are you laughing about?"

I said, "Nothing..." Nichole said, "Ok then." "Since there is no electric in the cabin can someone find candles?"

Konan said, "No need. I brought some." Then sets them in the livingroom. "How about everyone play truth or dare since there is nothing else to do?"

I said, "I'm in!"

Kiba said, "Me too." "I don't know about everyone else but I can use some cheering up."

Nichole said, "Me too." Then we all three walked into the livingroom. Where everyone else was.

Konan said, "Now who goes first?"( I got this idea from the Tobi Show from tenshiketsueki1000)

Hidian said, "Fine. I will." "Itatchi, truth or dare?"

Itatchi said, "I don't care. Just get this over with."

Hidian said, "Ok... I dare you to read... a yaoi fanfic." Everyone's face 0_0" … Itatchi said, "Ok. Hand one over." Then Kisame got out of his robe a yaoi fanfic. and gave it to Itatchi.

Itatchi said, "Oh dear God! I'm BLINDED for Life!" "I will NEVER see things the same way again!" "I'm mentally scarred... yada yada, yada."

I said, "What's yaoi?"

Nichole said, "A all-male version of Hintai."

Kiba said, "Why did Kisame have a Yaoi fanfic anyway?"

...No one had an answer to this until Hidian said, "Damn. You're a tough nut to crack."

Kisame said, "Ya! I wanted you to scream bloody murder!"

Itatchi said, "Whatever."

Konan said, "Weren't you blinded by my candlelight just a minute ago?" "How were you able to read it?"

Itatchi said, "Actually I didn't read it... they seemed to forgotten that I couldn't see."

Konan said, "Ohh.." "Itatchi. It's your turn."

Itatchi said, "I really have no care for this game. It has no point to it." "Fine Konan, truth or dare?"

Konan said, "I..."

Itatchi interrupted, "Dare you say? I dare you to ask Leader truth or dare." "Now my turn is over."

Konan said, "Truth or dare, Pein?"

Pein said, "Truth."

Konan said, "Why do you always hide your face?"

Pein said, "Err... I meant dare..."

Konan said, "Then I dare you to show us your face."

Pein said, "That's um... childish." "Not doing it."

Konan said, "But you have too." Konan said, "Don't make me do it myself." While getting a flashlight out of her bag... while Pein's not looking.

Pein said, "How exactly do you plan on doing th-" She turned on her flashlight then turned it right underneath his chin.

Pein said, "Eh?"

Hidian said, "Whoah! What the fuck happened to your face!"

Kisame said, "Someone got a little angsty in one day didn't he?"

Zetsu said, "I'll say."

Pein said, "It used to... be.. in style."

I said, "It's not anymore!"

Kiba said, "I'll say."

Pein said, "Ok Ms. Smart mouth. Truth or dare?" Then we heard a scream coming from outside.

I said, "Later." Then we all looked out to the frount door and where Deidara is running towards the cabin and got to the frount porch, while leaving a red smear while screaming, "NOO! I AM TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" and we haven't seen him since.

Konan flashed her flashlight on the red smear and the outhouse is Covered in blood.

Then Konan said, "Now we know what happened to Tobi." "If you want me to be honest; that guy bugged the HELL out of me."

Nichole said, " Gaara, Luna, Tobi, and Deidara down. Eleven to go."

I said, "Don't say that." "You will curse us all."

Kiba said, "I have a feeling that we all were cursed anyway."

I said, "How Dare you!"

Then Nichole slapped him, "That's a Terrible thing to say!" "There is still a chance that a few of us will make it out alive."

Hidian said, "Yeah. I'm one of them!" Then Nichole took out her Kunai knife and threw it... this time it hit it's target.

Then Hidian's nuts fell off. I was shocked at first and when I got used to the idea, I laughed my ass off.

Kiba and all the boys who saw that automatically covered their own up while saying, "Ouch." "Tough break man." All except Kakuzu that is.

Kakuzu sighed and said, "I'll help." Then they went into the basement together while Kakuzu took out his sewing kit and picked up Hidian's missing parts.

Nichole said, "That does Not look right." I said, "I agree." "I'm going upstairs." "Anyone coming with me?" "I don't want to go alone!"

Kiba and Nichole said, "I will." While the rest of them are playing cards. Suddenly we heard a chainsaw below us while we hear screaming for a second and then it all became deathly silent.

Then I heard footsteps coming from the basement. I ran up the stairs with Kiba and Nichole towing behind. The rest of the Akatsuki said, "You guys go! We will take care of this guy! He already killed 4 of our members!" "We want revenge for 3 of them!"

Nichole, Kiba, and I said, "Good luck!" Then we got to the bedroom that has a terrace connected to it and we all reach this conclusion: Jump and we all hit the ground rolling. I can hear the chainsaw still going inside.

I said, "Despite being evil... I'm going to kinda miss them."

Kiba said, "Same here."

Nichole said, "Ditto."

While we are running I said, "Stop!"

Nichole said, "What?"

I said, "I just saw a car!"

Kiba said, "Really? Where?"

I said, "In the garage! Quickly!" Then we get into the garage of the cabin and Nichole got into the driver's side. She said, "Get in." I said, "No need to tell me twice!" Then I hop in along with Kiba while Nichole turned the emission on and floored the gas.

I said, "Nichole, have you ever driven a car before?"

Nichole said, "Nope."

I said, "Oh great!" "This is Just what I need! Death by Car!"

Kiba said, "Uhh... Kat. Since we are going to die anyway; there is something I want to tell you so I can die without any regrets." By this time I already accepted that we are all going to die; one by one. Then I said, "Go ahead."

Kiba said, "I'm falling in love with you."

I said, "Uhh... Kiba. NOW you Have to say it?" Then he kissed me while Nichole is swerving and Nichole said, "It's HARD enough to Concentrate as it IS! I don't Need you Two Lovebirds making out!"

We break apart while Kiba and I said, "Sorry." Then we crashed into a tree. It's lucky that crash didn't kill us. (Or is it Unlucky?) It did kill the car though.

The reason that we all survived the crash is because with my Cat-like reflexes and my speed. I was able to get everyone out in time but Nichole got hurt by the steering wheel as I quickly pulled her out. It scraped a long bloody gash into her shin and I carried her out of the car bride-style.

Kiba said, "Can you walk?"

Nichole said, "I can try." Then I set her down gently and as her foot touched the ground; she cried out in pain. Nichole said, "I can do it... But I'm going to be slow."

Then I said, "Behind us! He's coming!"

Nichole said, "You two run!" "I'll try to buy you guys some time!"

I got all teary-eyed and said, "Good luck, my best friend."

She said, "I'm doing this for you so GO!" Then Kiba and I run into a windmill. I actually ran 'into' it; face first.

I said, "Oww... that hurt."

Kiba said, "Here he comes!" Then Kiba pulled me inside and kissed me then said, "I'll hold him off."

I said, "Kiba! Not you too!" "I-I can't lose you too!"

Kiba said, while getting all teary eyed himself, "Leave." "I'll distract him as long as I can."

I said, "Oh Kiba!" Then I kissed him one more time and then left out the back door just as the frount one burst open. While I left, I was crying; everyone I knew was now dead or dying. With the exception of Oreo and Akamaru. At least the pets are alive. About 8 long-hard minutes later; I saw him.

He had a hockey mask and a machete with him. He trapped me into a clearing and while I briefly looked up, I saw Oreo's and Akamaru's dead dripping bodies as Oreo's blood dripped on my face.

Well... that was disgusting. But I had no time to think about it anymore.

He backed me up against a tree and while I saw the machete come down at me I said, "Just do it." but, suddenly it stopped right at my shoulder-blade and into the tree.

I said, "Why stop?" Then he very slowly, very purposely pulled off his mask and he was revealed to be none other than... Gaara.

I said, while crying, "Oh My God! You Sick Masochistic Bastard!" "Was this all taped?" While punching his sandshield repeatedly.

Gaara said, "Yes." I momentarily forgot my rage as I said, as everyone went out into the clearing and I stopped punching him at the moment and went up to Kiba and hugged him, "Oh thank God! I thought I lost you..."

Then I asked Gaara, "Tell me! Who's idea was this!"

Gaara smirked and said, "This was all Kiba's idea."

I said, "KIBAAA!"

Kiba was trying to get out my hand's reach while he said, "Oh boy..." Then I went on into a rant, "KIBA! YOU FUCKING SPINELESS! FUCKING FACELESS! MOST FUCKING ANNOYING! MOTHER FUCKING! JERK! FUCKING EVER! TO FUCKING ROAM! THE FUCKING PLANET! THE FUCKING KING OF ALL MOTHER FUCKING JERKS!" While I said each word I am slapping him repeatedly.

Hidian said, "She makes me seem like a fucking little kid." Then I ended it one the "JERKS!" part and gave him one major slap.

He got K. instantly while I am fuming still I find the video camera that is in the clearing and punched the hell out of it and then gave it to Gaara.

Gaara then took the video camera out and said, "The tape is fine." Then he put the tape in his gourd so that I will never get it again.

I said to Nichole once I was calm again, "Why didn't you tell me that this was going to happen?"

Nichole said, "I never knew." "Gaara never told me." Then she saw Luna and hugged her, "Luna!" "I missed you!"

Then Luna got on top of her head like she always does and said, "I missed you too."

Gaara said, "Umm... Kat. Could I talk to you a minute?"

I said, "Sure." As soon as I found Oreo and picked my currently red-white Bengal tiger cub and is holding her like a baby.

I said, "What's on your mind?"

Gaara said, "Did you mean all those things you said about me?"

I said, "I thought you were dead... of course I meant them."

Gaara said, "Will you repeat them?"

I said, "Fine. I really enjoyed those waffles you made for all of us on my first day to Kohana." "Thank you."

He said, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

I said, "Ok then." "I like you, Gaara." "I don't hate you as I sometimes pretended to. I mean, I consider you my friend." "You're not so bad once I got to know you." "Are you happy now?"

He said, "Yes. Very much so." "I have to say the same thing about you."

I said, "Good, now that we understand each other I would like to say I will Never Admit those things Ever again."

He said, "The same." Then he surprisingly hugged me with absolutely no sandshield.

He said, "Thank you."

I said, "For what?"

He said, "For believing in me." Then he walked off like the hug never happened. Which in his mind; it probably didn't. But that's okay as long as I know it did. I now know that he's my friend.

Oreo's fur is all matted with Karo syrup and red food coloring while she is trying to lick it off. I said, "Oreo, do you want cavities?" (f.y.i. Oreo is special and has been taught by Luna how to speak english)

Oreo said, "N-no mother."

I said, "That's what I thought."

Oreo said, "But I'm hungry mother."

I said, "Oh fine. We'll go home now and I'll get us some Alaskan Red Salmon."

Oreo said, "Oh boy! My favorite!" "What's the special occasion mother?"

I said, "To just be alive and well."

Oreo said, "Well can we do that everyday then?"

I said, "No. But I'll do it a little more often than usual."

Oreo said, "Yes!"

Then I said as I walk toward Kiba's just now stirring body, "I still haven't forgiven you yet." Then I walk off.

3 months later... at the Premiere of Friday the Thirteenth: A Ninja's worst nightmare.  
_(on a side note: by this time Sasuke already left the village for Orochimaru)_

I was wearing a beautiful vintage black dress, with makeup on and my hair all straight for the evening. I also brought along Oreo; who is at my calf-level now. I put on her diamond-studded collar and leash. Then I said to her, "Are you ready?"

Oreo said, "Well... not really." "You haven't talked to Kiba since I was just a kit!"

I said, "Oh I know, darling." "I feel the same way."

Oreo said, "Isn't it about time you forgive him?"

I said, "Maybe." Then I get out of the women's bathroom and face the music...

Nichole was wearing a green dress that really sets off her hair and eyes. While Gaara and Kiba are wearing tuxedos.

I said, "Hey Gaara." "Can I get you alone?"

Nichole said, "Sure." and she pretended to shove him right where the sandshield doesn't reach.

I said, "Gaara. Whatever you are planning; I want in."

He said, "Ok. Right when the after-credits ends you will suddenly disappear."

I said, "Cool."

He said, "The rest I'm keeping secret."

I said, "Ok." Then I saw Amber while on the other side of her is Ryuu and I sat next to her.

I said, "Hello Amber, Hi Ryuu." (Of course Ryuu is wearing his usual punk-type outfit just with a bow-tie clipped on. While Amber is wearing a red punk-type dress to match him.)

Amber said, "Hey sweetie." "Why haven't you forgiven Kiba all this time?" (Everyone has been asking my that question.) I

said, "My feelings are still bruised." "I want him to feel the same way I did when I thought he died." (That's why I haven't been answering my door and only went out of the house for missions until Emiko Forced me to stop moping and go to Nichole's house every weekend at least... that was 1 month ago.)

Amber said, "That's a little harsh don't you think?"

I said, "Well he put me though hell." Ryuu is pretending as usual that I'm not there.

Amber said, "True."

Then Ryuu said, "Shush. The movie is starting..."

2 hours later... after Tobi was stabbed with a carrot through the eye, Deidara got hanged, Hidian got chainsawed until he was in little pieces, same with Kakuzu, Pein got hit in the head with a fruit bowl Hard, Konan killed herself with a piece of glass, Zetsu died of weed-eater, Itatchi got suffocated, Kisame died by getting turned into sushi, Sasori died by getting his heart ripped out of his chest, Suigetsu died by drowning in the kitchen sink, Nichole died by the machete, Kiba died by the windmill machinery, and Kat of course; died by the machete too.

The credits started rolling right after my 'I'm going to die.' face and everyone came out. Then it finished with my last word to Kiba. Then I get out of my seat while everything has started into motion; right after every one of the "actors" got applauded for their outstanding performances.

All except all of the Akatsuki members who got the video tape in advance and currently the audience is being recorded so it's Like they are there.

The lights got turned on for a second then they got turned off. Then everyone's whispering while all the doors got locked and I got grabbed then pulled backwards while I screamed I ran into a guy with a hockey mask with a machete.(Gaara already instructed me to put the Halloween type stuff on my skin that if you 'fake' cut it, it looks like blood is oozing out of my skin. It's the trick Konan used in the movie; so did Nichole but Nichole did it unknowingly.)(All the Akatsuki members were in on it.)

Then the lights got turned back on and Gaara had the machete over my neck. Kiba, Nichole, Amber, and Oreo cried out, "No!"(Nichole, Amber, and Oreo already knew of the plan) Then he swiped the machete and my 'blood' oozed out of my neck and I am 'dying'.

Then Gaara disappeared into darkness while everyone was paying attention to me.

I said, as my 'last words', "K-Kiba? I-I see a white light. Y-You know w-what?"

He said, "Yes?" while crying.

I whispered, "I forgive you." Then I 'died'.

Kiba said, "No!" Then Gaara reappeared and took off his mask and I undied.

Everyone was shocked speechless,(except the ones who knew what was going on). Then they applauded while Ryuu said, "Great performance; I Never saw that coming!"

Naruto said, "Believe it!" agreeing with him.

Hinata said, "That scared me half to death!"

I said, "Sorry Hinata."

Then I turned to face Kiba who is still having tears come out.

I said, "Now you knew how I felt when you put me through that movie." "Can you forgive me?"(The whole reason that I didn't forgive him before is that he hasn't said sorry.)

He said, "Yes." "Just promise me one thing."

I said, "What is it?"

He said, "Don't ever pretend to die with fake blood again. Unless I'm the one dictating it."

I said, "That isn't so hard. So sure!"

Then I kissed him while Ryuu, Nichole, Amber, Gaara said, "Get a room." while everyone else said, "Aww..!"

I said, "Besides, I missed Akamaru." Then Akamaru came up and licked my cheek.

Kiba said, "Besides, I missed Oreo." Then Oreo went rubbing his calves and purring.

And for the first time in a long time; I laughed.


	14. A Very Katty Christmas part 1

Kat in a bag; a Very Katty Christmas Special!

(On a side note; I'm sorry I had to start on it AFTER Christmas but better late than NEVER!)

5 days before Christmas...

I woke up and said, "Hmm..." "It's almost Christmas time." "Oh no!" "That means I have to avoid Christmas music!" Actually I've been avoiding it all month.

Emiko who was wearing a young Mrs. Clause outfit; a red dress with fur on the top and bottom of it said, "Why don't you like Christmas music, Kat-simpai?"

I mumbled, "Because they play the same damn stuff every year." "I'm not a Scrooge or a Grinch." "I listen to it On Christmas just because it's a tradition but it doesn't mean that I subject myself to that torchure every day." "Especially since my Parents aren't here." "They Love Christmas Music so much that I had to hide under my bed all month."

"... It's bad enough that they sent me a cell phone with Christmas jingles on it because I haven't been calling them." "I miss them but I just forget to call." "Also whenever someone is away that I care about it's like a switch it turned from missing them to not missing them." "I don't call them because I forget too because I don't miss them consiously." "It doesn't make sense but that's the way my mind works."

Emiko said, "Listen here young lady! Call them then to wish them a merry Christmas! Now!"

I said, "Yes Ma'mm." Then I picked up my cell phone and said, "But what if they don't answer?"

Emiko said, "Then call them until they Do! Now Quit procrastinating!" (I am a very well known procrastinator... I will do EVERYTHING to avoid the task at hand.)

I called them and talked up until now: turns out they already saw my movie and they were very pleased with my 'acting' but they didn't exactly like my cursing out and kissing Kiba. But they didn't disapprove of it; they just were surprised.

I said,"Well... I love you both; Very Christmas. I got to go."

Bob and Helena said, "We love you too, Kitten. Call us more often!"

I hung up while Emiko said, "See, that isn't too bad."

I said, "Ya.. Ya... sure."

Emiko said, "Now what are you going to do since you have the day off and you are dating Kiba again?"

I said, "Well... I plan to meet him around noon but in the meantime... I'll just enjoy this time by watching YouTube."

Emiko sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

I said, "Feed me, Love me, give me attention, and feed Oreo."

Emiko said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

I said, "Hmm... what's something I haven't had in a while...? Oh yes! Ham and cheese omelet please!"

Emiko said, "Coming right up!"

I go over to the computer and hug it while talking to the computer, "I missed you so much!" Then I turned the screen on and typed into my You Tube channel; one of my favorite vids. Ultimate Theme Series: Kiba. I found it after I started liking Kiba and now I can't get the freaking song from my head!'

Kiba suddenly walked in and said, "Hey Kat; it's noon."

Me not listening... ^-^ It's such a catchy song! "You and me hey babby- are nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Chanel!"

Kiba said, "What are you watching?" while appearing right behind me...

I blushed, "Oh my god! Kiba you scared me!" "I-I'm watching nothing!" while I frantically minimize it.

The song is still playing while Kiba said, "So you were watching a fangirl video of me?"

I am still blushing while I said, "Yes."

Kiba said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of... especially since you've been dating me off and on for 3-4 months."

I said, "Really?" "Well then... let's watch the rest of the vid together."

5 mins later...

Emiko said, "Are you coming or not?" Then walks in... "Whoah... Uhh. I'm leaving the room now. I'll guess I'll eat the omelet then..."

I am blushing while I get up then I said, "Kiba; how did I end up on your lap?"

Kiba said, "When we were making out you got up and then put me into the chair and then we kissed some more." "And then Emiko interrupted... that's how you got to be on my lap."

Did I just almost went farther than kissing with Kiba? Oh my god... I Really need to have better control of myself. It's hopeless because boys for some odd reason didn't find me attractive or something and didn't ask me out prior to Kiba... which I technically I asked HIM out. Even Before I was home-schooled.

*flashback time*

8 years ago... Kat at age 7.

2nd grade; in the playground...

"You are so lame!" Katilynn Barnhill, a girl in my class said. Then a boy added, "I bet she has Lice!"  
Then another girl, Janice Thomson joined in, "Katty the Fatty."  
Almost all of my class picked it up and sang, "Katty the Fatty; Katty the Fatty." All except a girl in my class that was always at the back of the room; she always kept to herself like I had tried to do but I failed... obviously; I think her name started with an N.

Then Nichole said, "Stop it!" "Leave her alone!" While I got backed up into a corner and was crying, "Am not!"

The boy who said "I bet she has lice.." added, "Or What?" "Who is going to make me?" "Not your dad. You're dad is dead."

Nichole said, "No he's NOT!" suddenly her light brown-hair turned into a crimson red. "I KNOW HE'S ALIVE!"

I said, "He IS ALIVE!" without actually having a clue if he was alive or not.

The boy said, "So Katty the Fatty is defending THE FREAK as IF SHE ISN'T ENOUGH OF A FREAK HERSELF?"

"How DARE YOU!" "YOU MEANIE!" Nichole said and then... That's when things started to get hectic. PUNCH!

That guy(Rendon Langston) was bleeding onto the ground holding his nose whimpering, "I want my Mommy." "Does anyone else notice that that FREAK has RED Hair!" Nichole twitches threateningly while he shut up and flinched.

Nichole was breathing heavily with her arm still sticking out from the punch.

I said, "That was AWESOME!" "Do it again!" "Plus I don't care if you now have red hair; I've seen stranger in my lifetime."

Nichole looked at me funny while I smile and then we both burst out laughing.

That was the start of our friendship.

A couple of years later...

7th grade: in the hallway

Katilynn said, "You two are lesbians."

Janice said, "Ya, you two have been dating since like second grade."

I sighed; whatever I was going to say isn't going to convince them that we are not lesbians. I can't help it if guys only like my chest and not me. She is just having jealousy issues because her chest is as flat as a board.

Rendon walked up then and said, "You have been wearing hats and that jacket around your waist since grade-school and you're ALLOWED too?"

Katilynn said, "I just noticed that."

Janice said, "Now that I think about it... it is strange."

Rendon said, "Majority rules." then he motioned Katilynn to take my jacket off while he grabbed my hat and they both took it off right in frount of everyone.

Katilynn, Janice, Rendon, and whoever was passing by (besides Nichole; she knew for YEARS that I had cat tails and ears.) said, "Freak-show!" or "Oh MY GOD!" or "What IS that thing?"

I said, "That's why." and pushed my way to the office... "Hey mom. Yes, I know I am at school but can you please pick me up?" Helena said, "What happened Kitten?" I said, "Well... you see I got discovered..."

The rest you can figure out yourself... Bob came in put my cap over my head, tied my jacket, threw a big huge hissy fit to the Principal and I've been home-schooled ever since that day.

*end of flashback*

Kiba said, "Earth to Kat!" "Where for lunch?"

I said the first thing that popped in my mind, "Ichiraku's?"

Kiba said, "Ya; I guess we can meet Naruto there." for some odd reason he is blushing.

I said, "Well... do you have somewhere else in mind?"

Kiba said, "Well... you see... I... uhh... already invited us for my sister's cooking." "She Insists on meeting you and she wouldn't take no for an answer." "My mom... uhh... can't cook."

I said, "Well then, that settles it!" "I'll meet your family." I start walking toward the door.

Emiko said, "WHAT are you doing Young Lady!" "Going out the door in your PJ'S!" "I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" "Go upstairs! Shoo! Get your clothes on!"

I said, "Yes Ma'am." Then I ran upstairs... I look around the closet trying to find something presentable. "Oh NO!" "I have NOTHING TO WEAR!" I am Totally freaking out here!  
My white skirt with that red shirt? Nope. My black skirt with that blue shirt? As if.  
I sighed and put on my black skinny jeans with a purple flattering t-shirt. So much for fashion... and a good first impression. I take my meitou sword (Fact: a meitou sword is a type of Katana that is Superior to it but is either really old or used by royalty and in some occasions both) out of my closet; smile at it in the memory of when I showed Kiba it and put it on my back along with 20 kunai knives inside my belt. Don't criticize me.. You never know when you might need your weapons when you're a ninja. I put on my black dangley necklace, got my shoes on, put some pink ice by Rue 21 on and walked downstairs.

I said, "By the way Emiko; you can have the rest of the day off."

Emiko said, "Goody! I was going to ask for it anyway..." "You see... Atsushi asked me out tonight and I already told him yes."

I was shocked at this news and I said, "Last time I heard Atsushi was dating Shizune."

Emiko said, "Atsushi broke up with her because well... he wouldn't exactly say but we all know what Shizune's special technique is."(fyi; Shizune uses a technique that projects poisonous needles through her mouth... bad idea of kissing someone then.)

Kiba said, "Well... look at the time. We better get going." "I don't want to keep mom waiting."

I said, "Okay then..." I am suddenly nervous again.

Kiba said, "At least it's not far."

Ding-Dong!

Kiba said, "What now?"

I answered the door and said, "Hello?"

Amber, Gaara, Ryuu, and Nichole went inside while Nichole handed me a scroll.

Nichole said, "Fresh orders from Lady Tsunade." "You might want to open it as soon as possible."

Hmmm... I wonder what I'm doing this time: sweeping the streets to catching lost cats; I've done it. This is my first non-boring mission since my very first one. I open it and then I drop the scroll.

Kiba said, while pacing the room, "What did it say?"

I said, "Th-that scroll i-is m-my ticket to-to see m-my mot-mother." I am shaking with joy, nervousness, foreboding, dreading, excited, and curiosity all rolled in one being. One tear came out then another and then... well I was crying. 


	15. Nichole's lucky day: a side story

Nichole's lucky day

One random day...(after Christmas and before New Year's)

I said, "Nichole how did you meet Gaara?

Nichole said, "It was back in 8th grade, where were you that year anyway?"

I said, "That was when I got grounded for one whole year because I snuck out of the house."

Nichole said, "Why?"

I said, "I wanted to see the comic-con convention but I lost my jacket on the way there." "But I figured it would have been fine because Everyone cosplays!" "It's not like anyone would think that they were real..." "Boy was I wrong." "This guy with brown hair and blue eyes... He was so pretty. That's why I remember him... But then again; it looked like he had blonde hair for a second before he scratched his head." "He looked like he had very thin whisker-marks on his cheek but you could barely see them..." 0_0 … "Oh My GOD!" "It was NARUTO IN DISGUISE!"

Nichole said, "He was probably wearing it so he didn't get mauled by fangirls." "Actually... I was at that Comic-con too but it was a big convention so you probably didn't see me." "Hey wait a minute! I remember now! There was a big commotion..."

I said, "Anyway... Naruto was petting one of my tails because he thought it was fake then he said, "This feels so real... how do you keep them attached?" Then he pulled on the tail he had. "Of course I screamed Ow!" TT-TT "It hurts just thinking about it..." Then he said, "OH MY GOD! SHE'S A REAL-LIFE NEKO!" With half the room staring some people said, "What?" "Where?" "Then they saw me and chased me out with... with torches and pit-pitchforks." "I very narrowly escaped with my life because I happened to stumble across a metal Hollywood-set tree." "After they were all gone I called Helen and she grounded me for the rest of the year."

Nichole said, "So that was You..." (on a totally unrelated side note my chair just broke … more.) "No wonder I was the first and last in line to be in line for a contest to live in Gaara's second estate in the leaf village: which he Used to not use often... of course that's changed now." Digs around in her pocket, "There it is!"

It read: You could be one of the Lucky winners to... Meet the Naruto Cast or live in Gaara's second estate which is Located in the Hidden Leaf Village! In fine print at the very bottom it read: The one who is chosen to live in Gaara's second estate is not required to live with Gaara (if he's there) by ANY means. You would just have to live somewhere else for the short stay that Gaara is there.

I said, "Wow... you had that in your pocket this Whole time?" "If I had that poster I would have lost it by now."

Nichole said, "Since I was the only one to sign up before the time limit ended... I got both of the prizes." "By the way... what was you're original trip to the Comic-con like before things got all bad?"

I said, "I did the usual: I went to a pockey booth; ate some pockey while I was cosplaying as Sakura. Oh yeah... When I was just walking around I won the best-cosplay contest over some chick dressed as San; she would have won if they had separate categories between Neko cosplay and regular cosplay."

"I was wearing a Sakura-wig the entire time at the Comic-con. Several times I ran into her in fact... while I was in line at the pockey booth, when I was buying a white tiger plushie from Diedera (long story short he made money off of his 'fake' clay that was in different shapes, sizes, and animals; he found an empty booth and started using it. He just decided to sell the white tiger from another vender but he had bought the last one in stock.)"

"I got the Very last box of Pockey before the booth ran out and 'San' was behind me wanting Pockey too... then The Tiger plushie she wanted; I got it Right before she did too." "Man; I bet she HATED me!" "I just got All the autographs I wanted from all the Bleach cast, all the Ouran Highschool host club cast, and I only got all of the Naruto autographs is because I asked Gaara to get me his autograph for you and he (very out-of-character-like) was nice to me and got everyone to sign mine and yours." "I think I left it at home... unfortunately." "Man, I was wanting to bring it."

Nichole shrugs and said, "Oh well." "How about let's watch Princess Monoke now?"

I said, "You took the words right out of my mouth; all this talk of San gives me the craving to watch it." I set up the PS3 in my house, got out my Princess Monoke DVD and pressed play.

30 mins later...  
Ding Dong!

Kiba walked in while we was watching and said, "I dressed as San at the Comic-Con 2 years ago before." "I Almost won the best-cosplay costume too but a two tailed Sakura beat me."

I jumped and said, "Really; Kiba?"

Kiba said, "Yes."

Nichole said, "San was Kiba!"

Kiba said, "Now that I think about it... Oh my God Kat!" "You and I met before the leaf village!"

I said, "Oh my God!" "That's soo weird!"

Nichole said, "Tell me about it."

I said, "Anyway... Let's watch the rest of the movie."

1 hour 30 mins later...

I said, "Nichole when did you know that you and Gaara could be a couple?"

Nichole said, "Well..."

Gaara suddenly appeared behind us... and said, "I knew it from the moment I met her that she was different from the other fangirls." "She didn't try to get past my sandshield... and well... she is beautiful." (Gaara's POV)

Somewhere in Gaara's mind...

Shukaku said, "You love her..."

I said, "Do not!"

Shukaku said, "Don't Lie to me Boy!" "I can tell."

I said, "You don't know how to love!"

Shukaku said, "So did you."

I said, "That was before Naruto came into my life." "He taught me that even through the pain I had suffered that you can still be a great person." "You don't have to live your life being feared by everyone around you and eventually... you'll make friends."

Shukaku said, "That is a bunch of bull shit and you know it." "You already met two people who aren't what they seem..." "Anyway... why don't you go to sleep?"

I said, "No!" "I won't let you!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "I Know you are lying!" "NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Shukaku said; right before he got banished from Gaara's mind, "We'll see..." Then laughed manically until he left. (look up Gaara's Crazy Laugh)

*pops back into where he is just handing Nichole the spare key to his house*

Nichole said, "Gaara... I can sense him."

I said, "Sense who?"

Nichole said, "The Tanuki." "I can sense he was talking to you."

I said, "That's impossible."

Nichole said, "But, you were; weren't you?"

I hesitated; while I was wondering what she heard... and I said, "Yes; I was."

That was right at the time when everyone came in and I mentally sighed in relief.

I said, "Will you go out with me?"

Nichole said, while surprised, "O-okay."

That was the beginning of my happiness.


	16. Sweet 16! A Gaara love prodigy

I never thought I can fall in love yet here I am: a side story (continuation of Nichole's lucky day)

(Gaara's POV)

Nichole said, "When do you want to go out?"

I said, "Tommorow at 7:00"

Nichole said, "Where do you want to meet me?"

I had to think about this one... I am in a different country than I am used too so I said the first thing I had thought of, "Hollywood boulevard right where all the hand and footprints are."

Nichole said, "Okay. Well anyway; Kat, my best friend told me that she went there once and she said her hand fit directly into Hermione Granger's actress' (Emma Watson) hand." "It was weird."

I said, "That is weird..."

That's when every screaming fangirl of Naruto came in to try to fight for the prizes that Nichole had already won: including me.

The fangirls said, "Oh Gaara-Kun!" ^-^ Then they rammed into my sandshield that had already sprung up to stop them with just my thought of Go away.

The fangirls said, "No fair!" "That girl is In There with HIM!"

With doing that I let Nichole to be inside the sandshield with me: oh dear. I didn't think that would be possible.

Nichole said, "Wow... this is the first time anyone other than you got past the sand so this is where you've been all that time hiding from the world."

I said, "Why yes." I like the way her red hair is similar to mine. I like the way she talks. Hell, I like everything about her, period. I know I should be freaking out that she got past my ultimate defense without even trying but it just feels like the way it's supposed to be.

Before I knew it: my fingers were aching to touch hers... I held my hand up for a second then I set it down.

She saw me and said, "It's okay Gaara." then she put her fingertips connecting with mine and then set her palm facing mine.

I felt for the first time in my life another human's gentle physical touch. My arm shot up with signals that someone is there; as a result I have got a tingly pleasant feeling all over my body.

(somewhere in the corners of Gaara's mind)

Shukaku said, "So you finally answered boy."

I said, "What do you want?"

Shukaku said, "What has this fucking Girl done to you?" "You and I used to loads of fun, remember all that blood and havoc we caused?"

I said, "The 'fun' we had is now a thing of the past and this girl; I can tell is special."

Shukaku said, "In more ways than you know."

I said, "You've said that once before... what do you mean?"

Shukaku said, "Let me out and I'll tell you."

I said, "Forget it." Then I kicked him out of my consciousness. While I was back in the real world I was breathing slightly heavier than usual.

Nichole said, "Gaara; are you okay?"

I said, "I'm fine; it's nothing I can't handle." "He's just more talkative today than usual."

*meanwhile outside of Gaara's sandshield*

Naruto said, "Sorry girls; the contest is over and we already have a winner."

The fangirls said, "But it said 'One of the Lucky Winners..."

Naruto said, "No one but the winner had signed up so she had to get Both Prizes."

The fangirls said, "If it Hadn't been for that Neko..."

*meanwhile while Kat is hiding in the hollywood tree she suddenly sneezes*

Naruto said, "Anyway girls the comic-con is over." "Better luck next time."

The fangirls said, "Aww... I wish I had at least been able to get an autograph from him." Then they left.

Naruto said, "Gaara; you can get out of your sandshield now."

I had let it down right when Nichole and I's hands weren't connected anymore.

Naruto said, "Gaara; it's time to go to the hotel."

I said, "Coming." I looked at the girl who had done what I had thought was impossible: she is making me fall in love and said, "Bye Nichole." I wanted to add I like you so much...

Nichole said, "Bye Gaara." "I've got to go... my uncle is going to wonder where I'm at if I don't call him soon." then she turned to leave.

I said, "Nichole..."

Nichole said, "Yes?"

I said, "Be safe."

Nichole said, "I will." Then she left.

Naruto said, "You really like her, huh Gaara?"

I said, "Just shut it." "Before I sand burial your ass."

7:00 one day later at the hollywood hands place...

I just spotted her right in frount of the Harry Potter hands and I walked behind her then said, "Hello."

Nichole said, "Oh hey Gaara." "Are you ready to go?"

I said, "Yes."

Nichole said, "Oh where shall we eat...?"

I hadn't thought of that: I said, "Uhh... how about someplace American?"

Nichole laughed and said, "Hardly anything is dubbed 'American' except hamburgers." "Oh I know this great hamburger joint."

I said, "Let's go then: I'll pay."

At the hamburger joint right after Nichole and I ordered:

I was just staring at her putting her face into my memory waiting for her to speak with that voice of hers.

Nichole said, "Gaara; what do you do in your spare time?"

I didn't expect her to ask that: no one asks me questions ever. I had to think about it... hoping that she doesn't think this as a sissy thing to do I answered honestly, "I cultivate cacti."

Nichole said, "Cool. I have never even seen a cactus in my entire life." "I would like to someday..."

I said, "You could join me one day."

Nichole said, "Do you have any hidden talents Gaara?"

I half smiled and said, "Besides killing people?" I was wondering what her reaction might be.

Nichole said, "Why yes; Sabaku no Gaara." she said it in a teasing tone.

I said, "How can you be so... puzzling?" "You always keep me guessing."

Nichole said, "I make the Great Gaara of the Desert guess." "Hmm... you'll find out soon enough."

Rendon walked in at that second while getting in line to order the food..

Nichole said, "Oh great... it's that asshole again."

That's when I made it my mission to kill Rendon.

I said, "What did he do to you?"

Nichole said, "That asshole has been around forever; he caused my friend Kat to be kicked out of the school and he's been calling her and I names since the day we met him."

I said, "Is that how you got those bruises Nichole?"

Nichole flinched because she had hoped that he didn't notice it. Nichole said, "No. That wasn't Rendon... that was my uncle Logan." "He's an evil son of a bitch."(side note: Nichole doesn't have an evil uncle and his name isn't Logan either... it's a ref to Fable 3 and she has no abusive people in her family)

I decided that I'll kill Logan too.

*My sand subtly slid under the table and wrapped around Rendon's ankle then brought him outside into a dark alley with his hands and feet wrapped up in sand and hanging 10 feet in the air.*

Rendon said, "What the fuck is Happening to me!"

1 hour later... right when we left out of the door of the restaurant

I said, "Hey Nichole do you want to see something?"

Nichole said, "Uhh... sure, Gaara."

I brought her to the alley where Rendon is now freaking out at the sight of people.  
He lost his voice a long time ago.

Nichole said, "You shouldn't have!" "For me?" "There is such a thing as Karma!"

I said, "Shall I?"

Nichole said, "Do it already!"

I use my hand to squeeze the life out of him with my sand... 4 seconds later his blood is everywhere.

Nichole said, "Sweet!" "It looks like a gang shooting of some sort." "I'm not surprised if he was a gang member anyway."

I said, "He did seem that type."

1 hour later in frount of Nichole's house:

Nichole said, "Bye Gaara." "When will I see you again?"

I said, "Tommorow same time and place." "This time bring what you want to take to Japan."

Nichole said, "We're running away together?" "My Uncle will never allow it."

I said, "Don't worry about him." *suggestive*

Nichole said, "I understand." Then she went inside while I hear drunken yelling.

'It's lucky that I don't have long to wait..' I thought as I was walking to the passport agency to get Nichole one. She had already gave me a photo of her because she had an extra. That I will use to be her photo, with a top quality fake birth-certificate, and an airplane ticket to make sure that things go smoothly.

10 minutes later I walk out with everything I need to make my plan in motion.

The next day at 7:02... I was at Nichole's house right after I had killed Logan and I looked through Nichole's room to see if she left anything that is important. I see a silver hairbrush on the corner that read: for my beautiful daughter. I took it and then I left for the Hollywood hands.

*back in the present*  
(Kat's POV)  
Nichole said, "You guys all know the rest!"

Gaara said, "We went to the airport and got here smoothly."

I said, "That's a terribly romantic story!"

Nichole said, "It still is."

Author's note: Happy B-Day Gaara! ~_~ I hope you enjoyed your love story! Jan. 19

Gaara- Thank you for telling it.


	17. A Very Katty Christmas part 2

A very Katty Christmas part 2

*as you know I've been doing a lot of side stories lately and lost track of this one! Forgive me please... signed, Vampireknight777*

_I'm doing a brief recap here: bare with me on this. I just got a brand-new mission and it gives me permission to see my-not-ever-before-seen mother. End recap_

_Kat's POV:_

I barely heard Nichole say, "That's how I felt when I met my dad for the first time."

Nichole's POV:  
"It was the day after I got here in Kohana village that I met him." "Lady Tsunade had insisted for Naruto to get me started on the basics of chakura." By 'insisting' I mean: she beat the living shit out of him until he did it." "Anyway... Naruto was complaining how he had to do this right after he told me how chakura works."

*flashback time*

Naruto said, "Well... you see. We have 2 kinds of swirling energy in our bodies. The first one is the mental energy and the second one is physical energy." "They combine together to make what we ninjas call, chakura." "Got it?" *thinking: Man, why did Grandma Tsunade give me this job?*

I said, "FOR THE LAST TIME NARUTO! I KNOW THIS STUFF!" *punches him really hard and he hit a rock and he passed out* Present:*just this sentence* "It was just enough to let the Kuubi know what was going on..."

*Somewhere in the black hole which is Naruto's mind* Kuubi said, "She's here..."  
Then Naruto showed up as always; right when the Kuubi was thinking of getting out again.

Naruto said, "Who's here?"

I said, "I am; somehow, you dumb-ass!"

Naruto said, "What the-?" "How did you end up here?"

I said, "Where am I anyway?"

A chilling voice answered; "You're in Naruto's mind."

I said, "No wonder it's so empty..."

The chilling voice replied; "I keep on telling him that but he won't listen." "Anyway, Nichole you look just like your mother."

I said, "My-my Mother?" "Auugh..." then I fainted. But I had this strange dream where Naruto and the Kuubi were talking...

Naruto said, "So how do you know her?"

Kuubi said, "She's my daughter."

Naruto said, "You're joking."

Kuubi said, "I don't joke; Naruto!" "I'm serious."

Naruto said, "Auuhh-huh-what-poof" he fell on the ground unconsious.

*five minutes later...*

I stirred and woke up. I said, "How do you know my name?"

Then Naruto woke up and said, "Wow... my head."

The Kuubi said, "You're my daughter." "That's why you have that tattoo on your hand."

I look down at my hand that has a black and white nine tailed fox on my hand.Naruto said, "Why does that happen?" While I am just speechless at this information.

Kyubi said, "It's some wierd genetic thing that they have when they know who their real parent is, it appears on their dominant hand."

Naruto said, "Cool." "Which of the other tails had kids?"

Kyubi said, "Last time I knew... Let's see; not Shukaku, he was a perverted old monk in his last life and had never lost that. Definitely no kids. The Nebi was pregnant last time I saw her but I haven't ever seen her kid. The Sanbi; nope. The Yonbi; nope. I could go on listing but none of them had mates."

Naruto said, "The Nebi is the two-tail right?"

Kyubi said, while trying not to scream IDIOT!, "Why yes Naruto."

I just thought: my friend Kat has two tails. I said, "I know the Nebi's kid."

Then suddenly I was thrust into the Kuubi's cage; the Kuubi said, "I'm a little rusty at this so it might look a little different from the form your mom knew."

He was a tall and lanky gentleman with orange-brown hair and yellow eyes with the standard Kohana Jounin outfit on. With a wicked half-smile he said, "How do I look?"

Naruto said, "Whoa! I didn't know you could do that."

I said, "There is only one flaw that shows you for what you really are."

Kyubi said, "Oh yeah?" "What is it then?"

I said, "You still have a tail."

Kyubi said, "Well, yes. And this is the exact form your mom fell in love with."

I said, "I bet you didn't know this; my mom died when I was born."

Kyubi said, "Yes, I know my dear Terra is gone... I had only wanted to attend the funeral when they stopped me. I was so mad from grief that I just had one thought: to get to Kohana as fast as I can."

Naruto said, "That's why you attacked the village?"

Kyubi said, "No, I attacked the village because of an asshole by the name of Madara Uchiha used the Mangekyo Saringan to control me right after he killed the only woman I had ever loved; Terra Kitsune."

"Madara had came into her hospital room: then he had killed Terra and then walked out assuming you had died."

"One minute later Terra's body was found by none other than the 4th hokage himself..."

"Everyone misunderstands our relationship there. I might not have liked to be taken out of my seal within his wife: Kushina Uzimake and then sealed within Naruto right after that."

"But it was Madara who controlled me into trying to attack Naruto while the process was being done."

"By the way Naruto, you are going to forget everything I said when you wake up."  
"My time is up." "Bye Nichole, for now." "You know you can always reach me when you knock Naruto out."

I said, "Okay."Then I got kicked out of Naruto's consciousness... I blinked wondering that I had imagined this whole thing then I heard his voice one last time saying, "Goodbye." and I then knew this whole experience was real.

Soon after that Naruto had woken up and said, "You hit me!" "Why I 'aughta...!

Then I gave him my death glare and said, "Continue on teaching me chakura or I'll personally destroy you."

He gulped and then continued. "So chakura can be different colors..."

I said, "I thought so."  
*end of flashback*

"And so, That's how I met my dad."

*Kat's POV*

I said, "Thanks Nichole... I feel a lot better now." "I can only hope that my meeting with mom goes the same way."

Vampireknight777: I just decided I'm making a Part 3 okay! Please don't kill me!


	18. A Very Katty Christmas part 3

A very Katty Christmas part 3

*side note: this is the part you've all been wanting to see!*

"Just a little farther...", Nichole said as we are running along to catch up with them.

I said, "No! This can't be happening! Not now!"

Gaara said, "Patience... we'll catch them soon."

24 hours earlier...

I had just started having lunch with Kiba's family. We had some very interesting conversations.

Well I did, Kiba just blended into a wall. Kiba's mom loved me and kept on saying to Kiba, "Why can't you be more like her?"

He answered, "Because I'm YOUR son." While Kiba's sister is just playing with the spaghetti she had made.

Kiba's sister sighed and said to me, "Don't worry about it. This kind of thing happens all the time." I feel really sorry for her. If she has to either deal with Kiba sulking or Kiba fighting with his mom.

There seems to be no middle ground here... So right when I finished eating I said, "Whew... really exhausting day. I need a Kat-nap; Goodbye Mrs. Inuzuka, Ms. Inuzuka, and (referring to Kiba) Mr. Inuzuka."

Kiba's sister and mother said, "Goodbye!"

Kiba said, "I'll see you later."

I went home and flopped down on the couch, took off my shoes then went out like a light.

1 hour 25 minutes later...

Amber burst through the door and into the livingroom where I was on the couch and said, "WHY AREN'T YOU PACKED? NICHOLE IS GOING TO LEAVE IN 40 MINUTES TO GO TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE MIST!"

I rubbed my eyes then sleepily ran upstairs... Amber ran up with me and just started packing random things. A screwdriver, a trumpet, a toothbrush, a Dr. Pepper can, Doritos, a yo-yo, seven t-shirts, 8 skirts, 30 pairs of socks and underwear combined (side note: for the guy readers I'm not telling you how many one or the other is.) then stuffed it all into one small backpack. When I was awake enough I took out everything I didn't need then packed Squirtel and Squishy instead.

Then I ran downstairs and said, "Goodbye Amber!"

Amber said, "Hope you have a good time!"

I went to Nichole's house within 5 minutes of the time we had to leave...

Nichole said, "Hey Kat. We were just about to get you."

Gaara said, "At least you're not late... how unusual."

Nichole said, "Let's go ahead and leave since everyone's here."

I said, "Okay..."

10 minutes later...

Gaara said, "We're on our way."

Nichole said, "Everything's going to be fine Kat."

I said, "I'm just nervous is all..."

8 hours later...

I said, "Is that it?"

Gaara said, "Yep."

Nichole said, "Might as well stop here. They will send a guide out in the morning."

I said, "Ok." Then I set up my pop-up tent with a blow-up mattress that is set to automatically blow up when the tent is unfolded then put my blanket on it and said, "Goodnight." Then I fell asleep as soon as the mattress got done(estimated 5-10 mins).

I heard an unfamiliar voice calling me... "Kat... Katt... Oh there you are! My daughter..."

I strangely said, "Coming Mother."

The unfamiliar voice said, "You're going to miss dinner if you don't hurry up! I had caught your favorite..."

I said, "Fancy Tuna again?"

The voice replied, "I thought you loved fancy tuna..."

I said, "Things have changed Mom."

The voice said, "Okay then... You'll Just be on the Menu!"

I woke up in a cold sweat... It was just a dream... it was just a dream...  
but it seemed so real. I am breathing heavily while I try to calm myself down again... Gaara walked in at that second.

Gaara said, "I noticed that you were screaming earlier... I... I just wondered if you w... want to talk about it."

I thought, Imagine: Gaara is stumbling over words. This is an extremely rare event.

I said, "It's nothing to be concerned about..."

Gaara said, "Okay then..." but I cut him off.

I said, "It's just a dream. A wierd-ass dream... but a dream no less."

"I dreamed my mother was talking to me... like I saw her everyday of my life. She said, I was going to miss dinner if I didn't hurry up."

"She had made Fancy Tuna; apparently in the dream... was my favorite meal. I had said, 'I don't like Fancy Tuna...'"

"After that... she was going to eat me instead. That's when I started screaming... I guess."

Gaara said, "I think you're scared and worried about meeting your mother and that is why you are having these dreams."

It suddenly dawned on me and I said, "Gaara; how do you know so much about dreams?"

Gaara said, "Well... from my own experience and other people's experiences. I have also read a book called _Dreams and What They Mean_... that helped. People are normally surprised when they learn I read... I have to do something besides stare at the moon sometimes. Especially when it's too cloudy to see the moon anyway...

"Now you should get back to sleep. Some people don't have that luxury you know?"

I said, "Gaara..."

He said, "Yes?"

I said, "Have a nice night."

He said, "Thanks." Then he walked off to stare at the moon again.

For the rest of the night I had a peaceful sleep...

The next morning however... was by no means "peaceful".

Nichole said, "WAKE UP!"

I said, "10 more minutes..."

Nichole said, "NOW!"

I said, "OKAY! OKAY! I'M UP! YOU HAPPY?"

Nichole said, "I'm content."

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and undid the air mattress... then I undid the pop-up tent and put it in my backpack.

The guide said as soon as I got there, "Good. Now that everyone is here... There is no more time to waste." Actually he never turned around to look at me he just knew I was there because Nichole had said, "Kat! There you are."

The guide seems a little strange... I thought; but how can I think he is strange? I haven't heard him say anything that is wierd... in conclusion I figured that I'm still half-asleep and worrying about things that isn't there. So I shrug and get over it.

Gaara, who was behind me, said, "Why did Kat just shrug out of nowhere?"

Nichole said, "She's wierd... Beats me."

I asked the guide out of nowhere, "What do you know about the Nebi?"

He blinked in surprise and said, "The Nebi is the two-tailed cat demon that hunted in this region before she was sealed 15 years ago. Right after she had her daughter: I heard. Poor thing really. All alone without her mother."

I said, "Well it wasn't so bad for her."

He said, "Nobody should live without their parents."

Nichole said, "Well I heard she got adopted soon after she was born."

He said, "Wh-" then he cut himself off for his unknown reasons. He just stopped suddenly at the top of the mountain pass which is completely covered in the mist then he covered himself by saying, "We're here."

I said, "Wow... it's beautiful."

The guide said, "Thank you. By the way, my name is Hotaka Masahiro so find me if you need anything."

Nichole, Gaara, and I said, "Thank you for being our guide."

Hotaka said, "You're welcome. Now I must inform the Raikage that you are here."

I asked when he was far enough away that he couldn't possibly hear us, "Does Hotaka seem... a little strange?"

Nichole said, "Maybe... but people think that we're strange. What's wrong with being strange?"

I said, "Nothing. I just got a funny feeling about him. Like... he's hiding something... maybe?"

Nichole said, "You sound like you don't know."

I said, "I'm probably just imagining it. It's nothing to be worried about."

Gaara said, "Whatever you say."

We just walk around for a little while and suddenly Killer Bee appeared.

Killer Bee said, "So the Bee's knees is that the Nebi's daughter is in the house! Is that true?" He didn't give anyone time to answer as he said, " 'Course it is! I haven't seen a cooler cat in my life. What's your name?"

I said, while feeling little overwhelmed.., "K-Kat."

Killer Bee said "So it's the Kat in the hat. That's whack. You know Jack? Black is the color of that fact. Where is my pen? I got to write that down." He shrugged then he just stuck his finger in his mouth while ink came out and wrote it on his arm.

I automatically jumped back and said, "Wow..." I was thinking: Who Is This guy?

It must have been written all over my face because Nichole said, "Oh. I forgot to tell you. That's Killer Bee, he is the 8 tail Ox demon.

I said, "Nice to meet you Killer Bee. I like your rap by the way."

He grinned while he said, "I like you already. Now you want to see the Nebi, I'm guessing?"

Nichole said, "Yes."

He said, "Her host is at the top of the mountain doing her usual physical and mental training that she calls 'Yoga.'" The way he said it, sounded like he didn't approve of it. "That's where you will find her."

I said, "Thanks Killer." Just on the spot inventing a nickname for him.

He said, "Killer? Killer. I like that... Anytime Kat!" Then he walked off as suddenly as he came. He mumbled as he walked away, "I should write that down..."

A guy who wasn't that much older than me that was right behind me said, "Hmm... It looks like you already made friends with Killer Bee."

I said, "Ya... I did." Then I jumped suddenly because I didn't quite realize that someone was behind me before I responded to his question. (Sometimes I could be such a idiot...)

He said, "Oh. Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Hama Yashahiro . (side note: Hama means, Shore while Yashahiro means, peaceful or calm or wise) I just happened to be walking by and I had never seen tails like yours before."

I flinched and waited for him to laugh at me... it has been done Plenty of times before. Why would he be any different?

Hama asked, "May I pet them?"

I blinked in surprise... and responded pretty stupidly by saying, "Uhh...? Pet?"

He said, "Yes. They look soft. Like your ears." He started to get a little red so I'm guessing he was embarrassed that he even asked that question in the first place.

I let my tails swish a little while I am trying to get out of my shock that someone (besides Naruto; which that ended in a disaster anyway...) asked to pet me. So I said, "Sure."

Hama said, "Really?"

I said, "Why not? Just don't tug."

Hama said, "I won't." Then he petted the very end of on of my tails. "Oh... that's soft." Then he stopped and said, "I'm done now."

I was knocked out of my dreamlike state and said, "Huh?" I almost said, Don't stop... If it lasted any longer I would have been purring. I'm almost positive of it. He was gentle... unlike Naruto was. It was like I was a antique heirloom of some-kind that was extremely fragile that might break if I was held too roughly.

Hama said, "Kat? Hello? I just said that I would take you to your mom's if you would like?"

I said, "Sorry... I was out of it and yes please!"

Hama said, "Great. She's just up that hill... It's the highest point in the village so you can't miss it."

I said, "Thank you."

He said, "You're welcome. You ready to go Kat?"

I said, "Yes." Then we headed up the hill that was on top of the mountain.

Hama said, "Let's go then."

Nichole mouthed to me ; I think he likes you. but I didn't catch it. So Gaara wrote with his sand which was really awesome by the way... It was floating in the air saying, "He LIKES you. Get it?"

I said, "What's there to get?"

Hama said, "Did you say something?"

The sand dropped and slid back to Gaara while I instantly said, "No." I mouthed; NOT NOW! Which she caught on in a flash and nodded.

30 minutes later...

He said, "Okay; there she is in that hollow of trees. I'm not allowed to enter..." he glances at Gaara, "No guys are."

Gaara said, "I'll wait here." I can almost read on his face; it's none of my business anyway...

I gathered up my courage and said, "If you don't mind Nichole... will you stay too?" I thought, This is something I must do By myself. Though secretly I wanted her to come...

Nichole said, "I understand." Then she moves over to Gaara and waits for me to come back.

I said, "Thank you all for being So nice to me."

Nichole said, "No problem Kat, it's what friends do."

I said, "Goodbye." Then I took a deep breath and went into the hollow.

I walked a little further while Yugito Nii was stretching in what I believe was the 'Worshiping the Sun' position while she said, "What is it This time? Killer Bee set the town on fire again?"

I said, "Killer Bee Set the town on FIRE before?"

Yugito said, "Yes; he did. I don't recognize your chakra flow... might I ask, who are you?"

I thought; better start now. I said, "I'm Kat of the village hidden in the leaves."

She said, "Ohh... we've been expecting you." Then suddenly I saw my mom's form take hold of her, Yugito's eyes changed only subtlety into cat eye slits, then my mom took her hair down out of her ponytail to let it run loose and free, with a blue outline of cat ears and the two tails.

I said, "Mom?"

Her voice changed too, a more of a purr than a voice and she said, "Yes; my daughter. You have grown so big! I see those humans have kept their promise... even though it took a little longer than I expected."

I said, "I have lots to tell you mom. I also have a lot of questions."

She said, "That's understandable. How do you want to start Kat?"

I said, "First; 'Those humans' are good people and they raised me right. Second; … I have had a mostly good life among these humans. I would like to continue that way."

She said, "Of course. Anything else?"

I said, "Why did you abandon me?" I was sniffling. I didn't realize how important it was to me to know the reasons behind why I was adopted in the first place until it just leaked out of me.

She came over and while hugging me she said, "Oh Honey! It's okay." Then she started to tear up herself, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It is all my fault!"

I said, "What is your fault?"

She said, "The whole reason why I had to give you up. It was a year before you were born... For a while, I pretended to be human and my human name was Kamiko Kasumi. (side note: Kamiko means 'superior child' and Kasumi means 'mist') Let's start at the beginning...

"It was 18 years ago that I met Him..." , the Nebi said. I said, " 'Him' who?" The Nebi said, "Your father; of course!"

*flashback*

I met him in the woods. He was finding his ball while his friends were waiting for him at the edge.

"I triple dog Dare you to go into Her woods!", a twelve year old Killer Bee said. (Killer Bee's thoughts: I don't know how to rhyme, anytime... yet.)

Your Father said, "Fine. It's my ball anyway..." Then he went into the woods to find it. Whenever his friends couldn't hear him he said, "It's scary in here.' Then he began talking to himself more, "Listen You! You Are Going to be a Ninja soon and You are Not Afraid of the Woods!"

With his loud noises and his ball, he woke me up from my catnap. I said, "Hey You down there!"

He said, "Who- who are you?' 'Killer Bee! This Is Not Funny!"

I said, "I'm not Killer Bee... Whoever He is.' 'I am Kamiko, Kamiko Kasumi.' 'What are you doing in the Nebi's woods?"

He said, "I can ask you the same, Kamiko..." Then he finally noticed what was in my hand, 'My Ball! Where did you find it?"

I said, "Oh this?' 'This 'Ball' hit me on the head right when I was taking a nap too!' 'I think I should just keep it..."

He said, "No! It's My Ball and You can't Have it!"

I said, "Want to bet?' 'Tell you what... let's race for it!' 'Whoever wins gets to keep the ball... deal?" I offered my hand to him in a.., what's that word... 'handshake?' He took it and said, "Deal."

Then I said, "Whoever first gets to the tree in the middle of the forest gets it." "On your mark, get set... go!" Then I zipped to it in 5 seconds (So Fast even a Ninja Couldn't See me!) but then I remembered that I was pretending to be human and went to the start and jogged very slowly. He said, "Eat my Dust!Kamiko!" Then he started to get a little faster (for a human) but I kept up with him easily. I mean, I could beat him in my Sleep.  
I yawned while I was jogging while he was struggling to keep up with me. Even my jog was slightly faster than an average ninja's. He put on one last burst of speed and beat me.

I said, "WHAT?"  
He said, "I Beat you! Na-Na-Na-Na-Na! Fair and square. Give me the ball back now?"

I said, "Oh... Fine. I didn't Want your 'balls' anyway. Your 'balls' aren't fun. They just hit me on the head... How can that be fun?" Then I gave it back to him.

He said, "Thanks." Then as he started to walk back he turned and looked at me then said, "Want to play with me? Trust me, it's fun."

I thought about it and said, "Okay."

*a few years later...*

I said, "Want to see something strange?"

He laughed and said, "Ever since I first met you; everything is strange."

I said, "True; but things are about to get stranger... Are you in or out?"

He laughed and said, "In. Show me. I'm ready for anything!"

I take off my village hidden in the mist headband (which was fully extended; think Ibiki's off of the village hidden in the leaves) and he gasped. I had Never taken the headband off before- at least once a month I Had to be in my Neko form so that I would still have access to my actual form. I just choose now to show him my cat ears.

He said, "How long have you had those?"  
I said, "Truthfully?" He nodded up and down, and I said, "A few hundred years."

He said, "But... But you're 17. There is NO way you can be THAT Old."

I said, "I'm the Nebi... But I love you. I did NOT Want to be the Nebi! It is So UNFAIR!"(I spent too much time hanging around teenagers.)

He said, "I love you too... We'll get through this." Then he held me.

I said, "I hope so..." and I was content in his arms.

*1 year later...*

I really can't believe you Proposed to me on that day. The first time you said, "I love you."

He said, "Yes. I can't believe that we are getting married tommorow!"

I said, "Well... I Am pregnant."

He said, "When were you going to tell me?"

I said, "I just found out today."

He said, "How far along?"

I said, "3 months."

*4 months later...*

While I was 7 months along; a helpless mission was assigned to him.

My instincts told me something wroung was right outside the village. And there he was ... Dead. Written in his own blood beside him on the ground was a simple Sorry. He had died a slow death of blood loss. I cried and cried and cried. His handsome face was pristine in death. His arms at the elbows had kunai knifes stuck in them and one was next to him covered entirely in his blood and I figured that was the one he took out to try to get help but... he didn't make it. After I took out every last kunai in him, I did something no other of the tailed beasts could or would do... I brought him back from the dead.

(Kat immediately interjected; "How?) I kissed him and through that kiss... I gave one of my 2 lives left. Originally I had 9 but through the 500 years I was alive.. I lost them all but 2. I still have the special ability to transfer my last life into someone else but they have to be Worthy of it.

Then his eyes fluttered open while there was still tears rolling down my cheeks and I hugged him and he hugged me back.

He said, "Hey... Don't cry. I'm here. Impossibly so, but I'm here Kami."

I said, "I gave my last life that I could without dying for You... And with me, I would have killed our baby. I was so scared!"

He said, "Shush... It's okay now. I'm here... Then he attempted to get up and he couldn't... So I picked him up and carried him to the village. Then we promised not to tell ANYONE what had happened. And as I carried him he said, "I love you Kami." And I said, "I love you too." Then he fell asleep just as I got to the village... with blood still all over mine and his clothes, we made Quite a scene. Then we was put into an ambulance -I was put in because 1. I am his wife and 2. I was covered in blood- they had moronically thought I was hurt which of course I was not. But they checked me in anyway. Your father on the other hand was hurt still.

The nurse, Kikyo said, "He lost a lot of blood... an impossible amount. He shouldn't even be ALIVE. Let me be frank, you are Very lucky to have him still with you."

I said, "I know. I am the luckiest wife in the world."

Kikyo said, "Yes you are. Appreciate him while you can."

I said, "Believe me, I will."

*2 months later...*

I am due any day now and here I am fighting for my husband's life.

He was stealing some information from the village hidden in the sound and I was there with him simply because I am stubborn and I wouldn't leave his side since he had actually died once. God knows how much trouble I would be in for if anyone knew that I revived him or simply because I am the Nebi. They ambushed us at the very outskirts of the village. Apparently they wanted to be a maximum sadist and had waited until we were almost to victory then attacked.

One of the 8 people said, "Hey you! The bitch! Run while you still can!"

My husband and I together, "WHAT did you say?"

Then all hell broke loose...

One went after my husband and I stabbed him right in his heart with a kunai. I licked the blade still warm from that guy's body and I saw blue, everything was blue, then I went two tails on them and kicked all their asses.

And then I did the worst thing IMAGINABLE... I almost attacked my husband... and a team that was about to deploy showed up...

(in present: I said, "Holy Crap..." Then my mother said, "Indeed but it gets worse.")

The team ran to try to help him but I became my human form too late. They saw me change from monster to human. As soon as they got there they tied ropes to my hands and feet. That's when the most unbearable physical pain in the world hit me like I had swallowed a bazooka in my stomach... I was in labor. It was just plain lucky that one of the 4 ninjas was a medical ninja... in an hour I had you in my arms... You were the most beautiful thing in my long LIFE that I had ever saw.

A few minutes later I was brought before the Raikage -by then your father was holding you- and the Raikage had this little girl brought before me then said, "In three days' time she would be fully prepared to be your host."

Then he sent the little girl away. "In the meantime you would be watched day and night. Understood?"

I said, "Yes."

He said, "Good. Guards, take her away." Then two of them did. Both of whom I knew from my wedding; they were friends of my husband. I decided to not tell anyone of this fact and went on with it.

*a few hours later*

I heard a whisper of "Kami?" and I already knew who it was... my husband.

I said, "Here." I am still weak after giving birth so it came out feeble.

Then I heard keys rattling then finally a 'click' and my door fell straight open.

When he saw the state I was in he picked me up while running and said "I can only take you to the end of the village then you have to run from there with our child."

He gave her to me while he was picking me up.

God, she was so beautiful with her sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.  
*Present: still Kami's pov*

Of course that changed but you are still beautiful.  
Kat said, "Thanks mom."

Your father didn't get caught by the way; and you now know Everything.

*present* (Kat's pov)  
I said, "So who IS my father?"

My mother,(the ever so clever trickster) said, "You have to ask around the village for that." Then she winked and as suddenly as she came she was gone.

THE END OF PART 3; I'll start a new chapter now. 


	19. A Very Katty Christmas part 4, the last

A very Katty Christmas; part 4, the last chapter

Then she winked and as suddenly as she came she was gone.

Yugito Nii was back now saying, "Dammit! I Hate it when she does that!' 'She puts my nice and neat hair down EVERY TIME!' 'I swear she does it on PURPOSE!"

While I can almost hear my mom laughing her ass off as Yugito was ranting.

Yugito got serious again and said, "Whatever she said to you is yours and her business; not mine."

I said, "Okay.' 'If you don't mind I'll be going now."

Yugito said, "It's fine. I need to concentrate back on yoga anyway."

I left and there they were sitting together playing 'rocks' with cards ...

(The name always changes with whatever you are using for example; if you were using spoons in the middle it would be called 'spoons' I suggest you look it up if you don't know the rules. It's a fun game. :])

Apparently... Hama just got four of the same kind first then he grabbed one of the rocks and Luna noticed it first but Gaara got to it first by using his sand to block Luna from getting it.

Luna was the first to notice my presence because Nichole demanded a rematch with just Gaara and they were about to start it when Luna said, "Hey Kat."

I said, "Well... I'm back. From visiting my mom..."

Nichole said, "Stop stating the obvious! What did you learn about yourself?"

I said, very moodily, "I don't want to talk about it." I was too busy brooding on who could my father be. I know it Could Not be Hama... WAY too young. It wasn't Killer Bee because it was one of his friends... What about the guide...? I know nothing about him but he seems the right age... I'll ask him and see if he knows my father.

Hama said, "KAT! HELLO? YOU THERE?"

I said, while being snapped from my thoughts, "Huh?" Boy... that was smart; I thought sarcastically.

Hama said, "What I said was would you like to have dinner with me?" He is blushing; "Www..what I meant to ask is would your group would like to have dinner with me?"

Nichole jumped in and said, "We'll be glad too." Since I was blushing as well... I wasn't expecting That to be said.

Gaara just shrugged and said, "Whatever." Secretly I think that on in the inside he was saying YAY LUNCH!

Hama said, "So... want to go to Ikkaku's ramen shop?"

I wondered if it was as good as Ichiraku's ramen shop... so I said, "Shure. Sounds good..." I thought; who knows maybe I would meet my father there. Or maybe I'll get lucky and find Hotaka there.

*20 minutes of hiking Everywhere to find Ikkaku's we arrived*

I said, "This wasn't what I expected."

It made me think of Ichiraku's but this one was more of a restaurant than a booth.

There was a couple of tables open so we took one and a waiter said, "What do you want to drink?"

Hama said, "How about Melon-cream soda?"

I said, "That will be fine. I never had anything like that in the U.S. before."

Hama said, "I won't be so eager to try unknown sodas from foreign countries if I was you. One time I got to go to Italy and I tried a soda called The Beverly and it was the WORST drink Ever! Don't Ever try it."

Meanwhile the waitress took everyone's drink orders and then left to get other people's orders.

I said, "Okay..." Got me a little nervous on how it would taste... and now it's too late to change my mind. Guess all I could do was wait then.

*10 minutes later*  
Nichole said, "Isn't that Hotaka?"

Hama said, "Yes, it is. Hotaka! Over here!"

Hotaka paused at the door and turned to look at me for the first time. He stared at me and I wonder what he saw because his jaw dropped open. Then he practically ran to the table, he said, "It's you!"

I said, "Of course, it's me... who else could it be?"

Hotaka said, "You look just like your mother when she was your age."

I said, "You knew my mother?"

Hotaka said, "Of course! She was my best friend's wife after all."  
*you heard surprised gasps from me and Nichole*

I said, when I got over the shock of he knew my dad, "Wait... was? They are no longer married?"

Hotaka said, "Oh... so you don't know then.." I sensed there is something important he is not telling me... but what?

Hotaka said, "Once you are done eating I need to talk to you... alone."

*10 minutes later*  
I said, "I'm done... That was good ramen."

Then I tried to pay for my meal the Owners came and said, "Don't worry about it. We went to your Dad's wedding... We are sorry what happened."

I have no idea what they meant by that but I said, "Thank you." anyway. I looked at Nichole and said, "Meet up with you later." Then followed Hotaka out the door.

*20 minutes later*

I said, "Hotaka... where are we going? You also haven't explained anything this entire time!"

Hotaka sighed then said, "I will tell you when we get there." Then didn't say another word.

I said, while trying to find out where we was going, "That was the last house..."

*5 minutes later*  
We arrive at a graveyard... Hotaka said, "We are here."

I said, "Okay... explain why we are here."

Hotaka said, while his expression is thinking on how to put it..., "You know the wedding vow of 'Till death do us part?I nodded confirming that I knew that saying. He continued, Well your father parted..."

I find myself blinking back tears that I didn't know that I was expecting my father in frount of me...

Hotaka said, "I'm sorry." He patted my shoulder akwardly trying to calm me down a little.

I cried for about 5 minutes then when I found my voice again I said, "How did he die..?"

Hotaka sighed then said, "I'm sure you know this story pretty well since you have that headband on your forehead... but I will tell it to you anyway... you deserve to know what had happened that night in Kohana." Then he sat down.

Hotaka said, "You might want to sit down for this... it is a long story." I sit down then nod at him to continue, he said, "This was only a month after you was born... Your father, Rikiya Masahiro and I was sent on a mission to help our allies at the time, Kohana. They was having trouble with the local demon and your Dad vollunteered to help get the demon under control... I went with him because he is my adopted brother." I looked at him curiously but kept my mouth shut knowing he would explain later.

He continued, "We went to Kohana and that night something very bad fox demon went on a rampage... I was holding one of the ropes meant to keep the Demon in check when suddenly the rope broke and I was thrown into the air and landed right under his giant paw... Your father pushed me aside and took my place..." now he is the one who needed comfort. "I should be the one that is buried here not him..." He tears up, "I'm sorry..." I don't know if he is talking to me anymore...

I put my arm around him, I said, "I forgive you and I am sure my father forgives you too, Uncle Hotaka."

Hotaka perked up, "Uncle Hotaka... I never thought I would hear those words... Thank you, Katelin..."

I said while trying to have a lighter mood, "I'm called Kat... So what was my dad like?"

Hotaka said, "It suits you. Well he was both the bravest and kindest man I had ever met... his favourite color was blue and hated spicy things except Italian food... he always loved Italian spices. He also always had a thing for cats..."

He laughs but," I think you would know that by now... Lets see... he was adopted into my family when I was four and out of nowhere this baby showed up on my Mom's doorstep... she took him in and raised him as her own when she read on the note that This is Frank Schuniman, his heritage is West German... His family can not feed him so when I saw you was a great mother... I decided you was the right woman to entrust him to... With all the hope and love and regret in my heart, Debrah Schuniman P.s. when he is an adult and knows about us tell him that we would always be looking for him." I didn't know this but years later I found out Debrah had died a few days after she wrote that letter."

I said, "That is a sad story..."

Hotaka said, "Yeah... it is. Not all stories have happy endings..." ruffles the top of my head affectionately, "But you got me out of the deal."

I said, "Six months ago I just had my adopted parents and my friends... now I have two mom's, two dad's, my friends, and an uncle... I'm lucky so many people love me."

Hotaka said, "We should be heading back... Then you can meet my son... he is only a year or two older than you. I think you would like him... Plus I have something for you at my house that you can keep. Hell, you can even stay the  
night if you and your friends want to."

I said, "And now a cousin I didn't know about... Well, first we have to find them."

Hotaka said, "Don't worry, I think they are with Hama. I also just happen to know where he lives."

*later at Hama's house*

Hama said, "Hey Kat."

Nichole said, "'So... what did you learn?"

I really look at her for the first time on how she would react if she knew her father killed mine... I decided not to tell her right now... then I said, "Well, I have an uncle and a cousin I didn't know about..."

Hama said, "So... he told you."

I said, "... Wait. You Knew!?"

Hama said, "Well... it's kind of obvious that you are my cousin. You have his eyes even though his was brown.'"

Hotaka said, "Surprise... Hama is your cousin."

I said, "... Wait, you have different last names."

Anna walked in and said, "That would be my fault... I kept my maiden name and gave Hama my name."

I said, "... So you are my aunt...?"

Hotaka said, "Yes, my wife the feminist." Anna gave him a dirty look and he continued, "It's one of the many reasons I married her."

Anna said, "My husband... the smooth-talker, knows how to get himself out of trouble."

Hotaka kisses her and said, "Damn right I do."

Hama said, "Not at the table... we have guests."

I try not to laugh but it's so obvious that they are still in love after all those years together that I realize That is what I want to be like when I am married... a high order but I don't come cheap.

Anna looks at me strangely and said, "Why so quiet, Katelin?"

I said, "... Huh?" Snapped back to reality, "I was just thinking..."

Hotaka said, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle... "

I immediately interjected teasingly and said, "Does that make me a monkey?"

Hotaka laughs and said, "I guess that does. Well, you may look more like your mom but there is definitely Rikiya in your mannerisms. He used to think like that all the time, lost in his own thoughts and he didn't have a clue what you said until you repeat it. He also was very witty and had a sense of humor to him."

He laughs, "That got him into trouble sometimes but I always got him out of it."

I laugh and I said, "I didn't realize before where I got it... My adopted parents never got my jokes."

Hotaka said, "He always had a particular sense of humor."

Hama just sat there all quiet trying to get to know me.

I said, all serious again, "What is it that you want to give to me?"

Hotaka said, "Oh... yes. I almost forgot. Hang on a minute and let me get it."

*a couple of minutes later he came back with a bible and another notebook*

Hotaka said, "I believe he wanted you to have this... after he died I visited your Mom and asked her if she wanted them and she said, 'No. Because she didn't want Matatobi reading and pawing through her things.' So I kept them hoping that I could one day give them to you. One is his bible, it was in the basket my Mom had found so many years ago... The other is his personal diary... he wrote all the important things in his life in there. You will get to know him better that way... I know it's alot to take in but I hope you will read both of them."

I said, with my voice full of emotion, "Thank you, Uncle Hotaka." Then I took them and when I got the bible a photo fell out in the floor... I picked it up and looked at the photo of a guy about 20 years old with straight dark brown hair that stops just at his ear level smiling big and holding a sandy blond haired haired infant with cat ears and the infant is holding his finger with her entire little fist. I start to cry again... the times I had with my father was precious and far too few. I turn it over just to see if there is something on the back and it had elegant handwriting on the back of it that said To my Dear Sister, Love Frank and an address in Berlin, Germany on it.

Nichole saw me and said, "What's wroung Kat?" I placed the photo right side up in her hands. "It's a baby photo with you and your dad...'

Hama said, "I didn't even know he had a journal..."

Hotaka said, "That is because it wasn't ours to read. I haven't even read it."

I said,"I have another aunt... Look on the back."

Nichole flipped it over and said, "She lived in Berlin but that was about 16 years ago... -In April 21 I would be 16-

I said, "There is still a chance that she might be living there..."

Nichole sighed and said, "Okay... But we have to see what Lady Tsunade says."

I said, "Oh..."

Hotaka said, "What is your plans for Christmas, Kat? Well at Christmas dinner the Raikage invites you to join him. I would like to spend Christmas Morning with you... that is if you want, so what are your plans for Christmas lunch?"

I laugh, "It seems most of my day tommorow is already planned for me. But for Lunch I will spend it with my Mom... Nichole and Gaara can join me too if they want..."

Nichole said, "Spasabo but I will pass."

I look at her curiously and ask, "What does Spasabo mean?"

Nichole laughs a little, then said, "It means Thank You in Russian..."

I turn my head sideways, and asked, "Since when did you learn Russian?"

Nichole said, "Nyet. I only know a few words, I have a Russian penpal."

I asked, "Since when did you have a Russian penpal?"

Nichole said, "Since I got an email a few weeks back congratulating our success in Kohana's version of Friday the Thirteenth... My penpal's username is Podsolnechnik_in_snow. He is 23 and sunflowers is his favourite flower. His dream is to live in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers. That is all he told me for now. He just says one thing about himself every week and I just recieved the last one yesterday."

I said, "Aww... man." For some strange reason this Russian penpal of hers interests me... Sunflowers are my favourite flower too. That must be why I am so interested in him... or at least that is what I keep telling myself.

Nichole sees I am interested in her penpals and so continues, "I have another Penpal in America whose username is 25cms...He still has not told me why he has that username... he just said it was a Private Joke."

I said, "I wonder what the joke is.."

Nichole shrugs then said, "My last Penpal lives in Tokyo and his username is Nikuagua... He keeps on referring himself as an old man but he looks 20. He also enjoys hotsprings..."

Nichole said, "Well that is all my Penpals and what I know about them."

I thought, 'Ever since this trip I feel like I do not love Kiba anymore... I don't even think about him and the mission he is on... I don't even remember what his mission was even about... This is a bad sign... I won't break up with him though for a week, just in case my feelings change.'

Nichole said, "Earth to Kat! I just asked you if you wanted to be a Penpal too?"

I said, "Umm... maybe later."

Nichole shrugged then said, "Suit yourself."

Hotaka said, "Well it's getting late and it gets pretty freaking cold in a tent in the mountains... do you guys want to stay the night?"

Nichole and I said, "That would be wonderful! Thank you."

Hotaka said, "Don't think I didn't notice you Kazekage... My house is your house." Then he left to get blankets and pillows.

Hama said, "Goodnight Cuz." Then ruffles my hair and leaves.

I find a comb then start combing it the way I wanted while blushing that I had to do this twice today for the same reason!

Anna said,"Goodnight everyone."then she left.

Nichole said, "I'm sorry..." For a second there I panicked thinking she knew that her dad killed mine then I thought 'How can she know about that?' Then I relaxed and said, "For what?"

Nichole not being an idiot said, "Do you think I am a Baka!? I could tell when you are hiding something from me!"

I say, "Okay... Gaara, do me a favor and please leave the room for now...? Nichole can tell you what happened later."

Gaara said, "Okay..." then he left.

Nichole said, "Tell me everything that happened today. No exceptions!"

I sigh then randomly thought, 'this is what Hotaka must have felt like when I asked him almost the same question.' "Okay, I will start when I met my Mom in the meadow... she told me when she met my dad, then told me her special ability..."

Nichole said, "Which was...?"

I continued, "She had nine lives but over time she used them all but two... When my father died she used one of the two left... she brought him back from the dead."

Nichole said, "Wow... That's an awesome power."

I said, "It is... but she is now on her last life so if she gives her life away... she dies."

Nichole, "That is intense..."

I said, "Tell me about it... Then a few months after that she was discovered as the nebi and shortly after that went into labor... she had me then was put into a prison for a couple of hours then she excaped and brought me to my adopted parents then she got caught and forced in a 2 year old Yugito... A month passed then my Uncle and my father went to Kohana to..." I am choking on emotion..

Nichole said,"To what?"

I clear my throat then said,"To help Kohana control Nine Tails..." "My Uncle was holding one of the ropes and fell right in front of Nine Tails and just when he was about to be crushed... my dad took his place..." I start crying... then said, "I'm so sorry Nichole!"

Nichole said, "..." ,too shocked to say anything, she just hugs me and tries to calm me down.

I cry until I run out of tears then said, "That is why I didn't want to tell you at first... I didn't know how you would have reacted."

Nichole said, "This doesn't change our friendship, does it?"

I say, " No."

She said, "Good. Then best friends till the end, da?"

I said, "Da!" ^-^

Hotaka walked in with the blankets and pillows while Hama had the mattresses in the floor.

Hama said, "You girls ready to go to sleep? Because everything is set up for you."

Nichole said, "Spasabo. We will be soon."

*The next morning at 6:30*

Nichole said, "Wake up, Kat!"

I jump up and said, "WHAT!?"

Nichole said, "It's Christmas... and we all have presents under the tree."

I said, "I'm awake!

* we go into the livingroom where everyone is in their Pjs and waiting to open presents*

Hama said, "Kat is up! Can we open presents now?"

Hotaka laughs and said, "Let the games begin!"

Nichole, Gaara, and I look at him wondering what he was meant by that.

Anna said, "Our family tradition is to have a contest who could unwrap the first present the fastest and if they win, I make thier favourite meal for breakfast... Last year I made sushi. So try to win!"

I said, " Sounds fun! I am game!"

*5 minutes later we have a clear winner with Nichole, who had help unwrapping with Gaara's sand*

Nichole said, "Blueberry waffles posholista?"

Anna said, "You won so we will have blueberry waffles."

I look at my present and it was a diamond tiara... I said, "Is this really mine?"

Hotaka said, "Yes... It was your Grandmother's... she used it on her wedding day and it's been a family tradition for the girls to wear it since then. Your Aunt and your Mother wore it on their wedding days and now it is yours."

I am trying not to cry as I say, "It's beautiful."

Anna said, "Just try to keep it in the family, Sweetheart."

I say, "I am honored and I will."

Hotaka said, "I knew you would."

I say, "Your turn, Nichole."

Nichole said, "I have more kunai and some letter bombs."

Anna said, "You never know when you might need that."

Nichole said, "So true."

Hotaka said, "Gaara... Your turn."

Gaara said, "I've never had a Christmas present before..." He thought: Not from strangers anyway...

Hotaka said, "Really?"

Gaara nodded and said, "Da." Then he looked at it and it was a first aid kit... "..."

Nichole, Anna, Hama, Hotaka, and me burst out laughing.

Hotaka said, "It was a gag gift... but you could use it on someone else around you."

Gaara said, "A gag gift that is useful... cool." "Thank you."

Anna said, "You are welcome."

Hotaka said, "Anna... it is your turn."

Anna said, "I got a new whip! Thanks!" "The old one was getting unraveled."

Hama said, "My turn!" "I got nunchucks! Thanks Dad!"

Hotaka said, "You're welcome." "Now it is my turn... a guitar?"

Anna said, "I remember the days you played it for me... and I would like to hear you play it again."

Hotaka said, "I haven't held one of these things in years..." while he is tuning the guitar up.

Then he started a few notes and he said, "Still got it!" Then he did a few more notes and sang, "In the dark there is a highway... cool wind in my hair..., and the smell of colitas rising in the air... Up ahead in the distance... I saw a shimmering light... my eyes grew weary and my sight grew dim... had to stop for the night."

Anna, Hotaka, Nichole, Hama, and me chorused, "And I heard voices calling from far away... Welcome to the Hotel California!"

Hotaka laughed and continued the song.

*after the song*

I said, "That was wonderful!"

Hotaka said, "Thank you!"

Anna looks at him and thinks; The last time he played guitar was the night before Kat's Dad died... I missed him playing but now it seems he stopped blaming himself for Rikiya... I think Kat said something to him that made him his old self again... Thank you, Kat

I say, "Okay... now that is out of my system... can we have breakfast now?"

Anna said, "You guys continue with the songs while I make breakfast okay?"

Hotaka said, "Okay then." He plays till the food is done.

Anna said, "Breakfast." Then we ate and I feel glad I have such a wonderful family.

* 2 hours later we already opened all our presents; I wear my Mom's silver wedding ring with the diamond in the shape of a heart now on my left ring finger* *I also got my Mom's wedding dress and a family photo of my grandparents, my uncle, and my dad.*

I said,"Thank you for having us over."

Hotaka said,"You're welcome."

Nichole said,"After we have dinner at the leader of this village, we need to be leaving. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get home."

Hotaka said, "I understand. Thank you for being our guests."

I say, "You're welcome."

*I pack my stuff up then leave to find my mom*

*right before noon*

I said, "I want to have lunch with you, is that okay?"

Yugito said, "It's fine with me."

I said, "Thanks."

Yugito said, "I'm thinking sushi... what do you think?"

I say, "That sounds good."

*1 hour later*

I say, "Thanks Yugito. I learned several things about mom today." *she had told me Mom's likes and dislikes.*  
"Yugito tell Mom that I know what happened."

Yugito said, "Okay. Bye now... If that is all you want to say."

I said, "Goodbye." I think; she is nice.

*I bought some Sunflowers then walked back to see my dad's grave*

I say, as I set down the flowers on his grave, "Hey Dad.. I don't know if you like Sunflowers or not but I think they are happy. I know that I haven't seen you in a long time but, I just want you to know that I love you. I will miss having you in my life. I'm sorry that you missed out but, you are in a better place now, surely... I told myself that I won't cry... I'm breaking that promise." I wept silent tears as I said, "I miss you, very much."

Nichole ran and found me, "Kat! It's the Akatsuki! They are after your Mom!"

I said, as I wiped my tears away from my face, "Right now?" Then I ran after Yugito's scent.  
*soon we caught up with Gaara*

"Just a little farther...", Nichole said as we was running around to catch up with them.

I said, "No! This can't be happening! Not now!"

Gaara said, "Patience, we'll catch them soon."

Nichole said, "Well... she is in a bag."

I think; under different circumstances I would have laughed at a cat in a bag. But now in not the time to laugh.

*30 minutes later*

Nichole said, "Dammit! We lost Hiden and Kakuzu!"

*an hour later*

I suddenly hear a screaming in my head along with these words, "Kat.. Forgive me." Then all was silent.

I said, "Mom!" I start crying... "She-She's gone."

The End...

I will start a sequel to this but it's going to be a Naruto x Hetalia crossover. Called Kat in the big world. It's going to be set in a week after this one. Plan on more randomness and laughs! And plot twists... dun dun dun

Me- I think this is The Longest Chapter I had Ever written! Wow...

Nichole-Am I going to be in the sequel?

Me- Of course!

Amber-Me too?

Me- Da! But most of time your going to be on missions with Ryuu.

Amber-Awww...

Me- Don't worry. You are invited to my next karaoke party!

Amber-Yay! Karaoke parties are awesome!

Me- Anyway please review! See you next time!


End file.
